Points tournants
by Hily-chan
Summary: Ils se détèstent. Ils sont complètement différents. Ils pensent différement. Et pourtant, la coexistence physique et mentale de Naruto et Sasuke deviendra une réalité qu'ils ne pourront éviter. Reviews pls !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Points tournants  
**Auteur:** Hily-chan  
**Couples:** Naru/Sasu et autres pas encore déterminés... (J'écris au fur et à mesure! )  
**Genre:** Romance, un eu school fic, UA, Bref... vous verrez!  
**Rating:** M  
**Résumé : **Ils se détèstent. Ils sont complètement différents. Ils pensent différement. Et pourtant, la coexistence physique et mentale de Naruto et Sasuke deviendra une réalité qu'ils ne pourront éviter. Reviews pls ! ^^

**Bonne lecture!**

-Salut Iruka! Dis-je, en passant le pas de la porte de mon ''Chez-moi''.

-Salut Naruto ! Alors, ta journée ?

-Pas mal...! Toi ?

-Bof tu dois t'en douter... Être prof dans un lycée réputé pour rassembler tous les délinquants de la ville..!

-Mouais. Je vois ! J'ai une envie de pisser.

Je me rendis au toilettes, et fit ce que j'avais à faire.  
_Pardonnez moi la vulgartié de mes propos mais... Putain y'a vraiment rien comme pisser pour se détendre! Ça ou un bon pétard..!_

Bref, dès que j'eus finit, je tirai la chasse d'eau, me lavai les mains et sortit de la pièce.

-J'ai faim...!

-Tu veux qu'on commande quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi pas... De la pizza?

-Vendu!

Je pris le téléphone, et appela au numéro que je connaissait pas coeur; Celui de PizzaMéga, la meilleure pizza du coin !

Après avoir commandé cette sublime toute garnie extra large, j'allai surfer un peu sur le net et sur msn où je conversai avec Lee. Quand la pizza fût arrivée, je quittai l'ordinateur, m'empiffrai comme un deumeuré, et allai me coucher. Manger, ça m'envlève toute mon énergie..! Pas étonnant que je dorme l'après midi au lycée..

Mardi matin. Une autre longue journée d'école qui s'annoncait.  
_J'en ai marre à la fin... Il devrait y avoir deux mois d'école pour dix mois de vacances à mon avis._

Quand j'arrivai dans la cour, ce fût mon pote Shikamaru qui m'acceuillit avec sa petite amie Ino.

-Hé ça va Naruto ? Me lança Ino, de son éternel sourire trop joyeux.

-Ouais... Mis appart de fait qu'il est à peine 9h00 et que je suis devant le lycée... ! Et toi Shika ?

-Ça beigne. Tu viens Naruto? On va être en retard sinon-

-Regarde moi ça...! Une vraie bande d'imbéciles!

Sasuke. Mon pire ennemi, accompgné d'une de ses habituelles insultes. Il nous visait tous dans ses mots, mais je savait que c'était à moi qu'il s'adessait. Il s'adressait toujours à moi.

-Ferme ta gueule pauvre naze! Rétorquai-je.

Il s'avança vers moi, et tenta d'avoir l'ai menaçant. Chose vaine; J'étais bien plus port que lui, malgré le fait qu'il me dépassait d'environ 3 centimètres... Ce qui n'était finalement pas beaucoup.

-C'est à moi que tu parles?

-Que je sache tu t'es pas retenu à nous insulter. J'vois pas pourquoi je te ferais l'honneur de me retenir.

-Parce que t'es de la merde. Voilà pourquoi tu devrais te retenir. Crétin!

Je sentais la colère commencer à bouillir en moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de le frapper ce pauvre nul...!  
_...Dans le fond y'a rien qui me retient._

Sans plus attendre, je le poussai avec une assez grande force, assez pour qu'il faillisse tomber.

-Comme ça j'suis une merdre ? Tu veux savoir comment sa cogne une merde ? Criai-je, en m'approchant dangeureusement de lui.

-NARUTO !

Je me retournai, le feu aux poings- Qu'est-ce qu'ils me démangeaient ceux-là... Et ce fût Tsunade sama qui m'arrêta dans ma lancée.

-Naruto, il est interdit de se battre !

-Ce foutu con m'a traité de merde, d'imbécile et de crétin. Il mérite amplement de se faire casser la gueule !

-Suis-moi. Dans mon bureau. Et tous les autres, en cours! Le retard n'est pas motivé!

-Non...! Pitier...! Pas tsunade..! NONN !

-Naruto..!

-FAIS CHIER BORDEL!

Je me tût et suivit la directrice, irrité. C'est alors que je vis un sourire vainqueur orner le visage de mon pire ennemi, Sasuke.

Je le détestais, tout simplement. Des vauriens comme lui ne méritent pas d'être sur cette terre.

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... Pourquoi est-ce que tu te retrouve tout le temps ici, dans mon bureau. Est-ce que tu vas grandir un jour? Me dit Tsunade, d'un ton calmement réprobateur. Je sais, poursuivit-elle, que depuis la mort de tes parents il est difficile pour toi de contrôler la haine et la douleur enfouie en toi mais... Vouloir frapper les gens n'est pas un bon exutoire ! Termina-t-elle.

-C'est fou quand même...

-Quoi donc?

-Vous pensez réellement avoir tout compris. Mes parents sont morts il y a déjà cinq ans de ça. J'ai fait mon deuil. Et puis frapper n'est pas un exutoire. C'est frapper Sasuke quand il m'insulte qui en est un.

-Alors comme ça je suis à côté de la plaque.

-Tout à fait.

-Mes 3 ans d'études collégiales et 6 ans à la faq, plus le nombre incalculable de livres que j'ai lu sur mon métier et la psychologie sont à côté de la plaque.

-C'est pas mal ça, oui.

-Écoute Naruto. Je connais mon travail. Je sais reconnaître un jeune en détresse je-

-Avez-vous fait des études sur moi? Avez-vous lu des livre sur MA psychologie? Comment pouvez vous penser que ma tête fonctionne comme celle de tout le monde, ou pire, comme la vôtre ? Vos m'imposer une version de mes états d'âmes qui n'est que le fruit de votre imagination, ou même d'un fantasme profond..! C'est vrai, ça doit être superbe comme trophée en tant que psy de se dire que vous avez compris la façon de penser d'un jeune garçon d'à peine seize ans, fragile, troublé, qui a perdu ses parents jeune... Une véritable tragédie sur deux pattes ! Bravo Madame, quel exploit !

-Naruto... Ce que tu dis n'a pas d'importance. Ça ne fait qu'appuyer mes hypothèses...! Tu es réellement troublé ! Il y a quelque chose que tu refoules en toi, que tu t'obstines à enfouir encore et encore. Et ton moyen de le faire est de te défouler sur Sasuke..!

-Je ne me défoule pas sur Sasuke ! C'est lui qui me provoque!

-C'est toujours la même excuse. Naruto, nous le savons tous les deux que toi aussi tu le provoques parfois !

-Là n'est pas la question. Je le hais c'est tout!

-Et pourquoi le hais-tu autant?

-...

-...

-Je.. J'en reviens tout simplement pas que vous me posiez cette question...! Il me provoque sans cesse ! Voilà pourquoi je le hais !

-Naruto... Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui le provoquais au début. C'est lui que je recevais dans mon bureau, là-même où tu es assis. Sur cette même chaise. Mais lui il pleurait.

-il... pleurait?

-Il était jeune aussi... (*NDLA: Prenez note que j'utilise le système canadien- soit que la 1ere année est la plus jeune et la 5eme la plus vielle ^^) Il n'était qu'en première. Et comme il a sauté une année il n'avait pas ton âge. Il était bien plus fragile.

-...

-Pourquoi le hais-tu Naruto? Depuis si longtemps!

-... J'en sais rien... je suppose que dès le premier jour j'ai su que lui et moi ça marcherait pas.

-...

-...

-Hm. Bien, tu peux aller en classe.

-C'est tout?

-Non... Une heure de colle.

-Mais!

-Uzumaki. En classe. Dit-elle, d'un ton autoritaire.

-Oui madame. Répondis-je, toujours intimidé quand elle m'appelait par mon nom de famille.

Je quittai la pièce et me rendais à mon cours d'histoire, quand soudain Tsunade m'interpella:

-Naruto!

-Quoi?

-Une dernière chose... Je veux que tu ailles faire tes excuses à Sasuke pour tantôt.

-...QUOI ?

-Pas de discussion. Et je m'assurerai que c'est fait, sois-en certain!

_Et merde..._

**À suivre... !  
Reviews please ? :D  
MERCI !**

**Hily-Chan xx**


	2. Chapter 2

PETIT MOT POUR **Boys-love-yaoi: **Salut ! Je voulais simplement t'informer (à mois que moi-même ait été mal informée) que UA soit univers alternatif veut justement dire que l'univers EST altérnatif, donc qu'il diffère de celui du/des personnage/s de l'histoire originale. =)

Sinon, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !

********

**POINTS TOURNANTS : Chapitre 2 **

* * *

Déjà la période de dîner. J'avais donc exactement une heure et quart pour aller m'excuser de mon comportement à Uchiwa. Misère... Quelle horreur. Déjà que de lui parler me donnait la nausée, s'il fallait en plus que je m'excuse...

_Bon. C'est pas la fin du monde...! Il s'agit simplement de dire ''Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure Sasuke''..._

_...BEUURRKK !!!_

-Naruto?

-Hein ?

Ce fût Hinata qui me sortit de ma torpeur et de mon dégoût.

-C'est quoi cette tête? On aurait dit que tu allais gerber...

-C'est un peu ça... Dis-je à mi-voix.

-Pardon?

-Rien! Laisse.

-D'accord! Tu manges où?

-Bah surement avec Neji et Shikamaru. Toi aussi tu viens, non?

-Je sais pas... Ino voulait me parler tout à l'heure.. Bon! Mange bien, à plus !

-Ouais ciao !

J'avançais vers Neji que j'avais vu au loin, et le rejoignit à une table de la cafétéria. Il me regardait d'un air bizarre, ce qui fût assez pour me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

-T'es frustré parce que j'ai essayer de péter sa sale gueule à Sasuke.

-Et tu parles de lui comme ça en plus!

-Écoute Neji, il a beau être un de tes meilleurs amis, moi je le hais! Il m'avais provoqué j'te signale.

-Toujours la même excuse ! J'trouve ça drôle que ça soit toujours lui qui foute la merde. Toi aussi tu l'envoie promener j'te signale! Tu le bouscule dans les couloirs, ou encore tu l'insulte sans raison !

-T'as pas fini, oui ?! Je le déteste, j'ai le droit, non ?!

-Oui mais arrête d'agir en putain de gamin !

Cette fois, s'en était assez. Je me levai, et criai à Neji:

-JE N'AGIT PAS EN PUTAIN DE GAMIN !!

Il se leva à son tour:

-HO QUE SI !!

-Et toi tu penses peut-être que t'es mieux à monter sur tes grands chevaux et à agir comme si t'avais toujours raison et que t'avais le droit sur tout ?!

-Je ne monte pas sur mes grands chevaux ! C'est toi qui est incroyablement immature !

-Je ne suis pas immature !

-J'ai jamais vu pire que toi Naruto !

-JE NE SUIS PAS IMMATURE, COMPRIS ?!

-C'est une blague ?! TU AGIS AVEC LUI COMME UN ENFANT QUI DRAGUE !

-ET ALORS !? JE DRAGUE COMME JE VEUX !

-O.O

Alors qu'on gueulait comme des animaux, tout le monde s'était retourné vers nous. Et personne, je dis bien PERSONNE n'avait manqué cette dernière réplique.

-Euh... C'est... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Peut importe ce que t'as voulu dire, t'es vraiment incorrigible. Sérieux, en ce moment, tu m'énerves au max !

-Ah ouais? Ben j'vais pas te faire chier plus longtemps !

Sur ce, je partis avec mon sandwich, et alla manger quelque part dans le parc à côté de l'école.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça..?!_

* * *

Mes heures de colles étaient arrivées, sans que j'aie le temps de m'excuser à Sasuke. Bon. J'avoue que j'en avais pas envie mais... N'empêche que j'avais pas vraiment eu le temps non plus.

J'entrai dans le local où avait lieu les retenues, et, comble de ma misère, qui était l'autre élève convoqué que j'aperçu en entrant?

-Pas toi... Dit-il.

-Sasuke... quelle joie. Répondis-je, sarcastique.

-Les élèves, pas de bavardage, Nous lança Gaï Sensei, avant de porter ses écouteurs à ses oreilles.

_Bizarre, il nous demande de se taire mais écoute de la musique... Bah de toute façon ça m'étonnerait que je commence à converser avec Sasuke._

Sans plus attendre, j'allai m'asseoir dans le fond de la classe, voulant être le plus loin possible de Sasuke, qui lui était en avant.

-Pas mal ta déclaration ce midi..! Lança-t-il, avant de se retourner, un sourire carnassier pendu aux lèvres.

Soudain, pour une raison que j'ignorais totalement, mes joues s'empourprèrent.

-Tu veux une déclaration plus physique? Genre mon poing sur ta gueule?

...Surement la frustration.

-Tu veux savoir qu'est-ce que je pense de ta déclaration physique?

-Vas-y pour voir !

-Suce-ma-bite!

Il avait fait exprès de bien prononcer chaque mot en me regardant droit dans les yeux simplement pour m'enrager encore plus. J'allais sortir un insulte quand Gaï sensei se levai en lisant un livre, et parti en fermant la porte.

Sasuke et moi le suvions des yeux, comme interloqués. Est-ce que le proffesseur nous avait oubliés?

-Tu mates le prof Naruto??

-De quoi tu parles sale tête de queue!

-J't'ai vu le mater...! Lui aussi tu le veux, pas vrai ??

-Quoi ?! T'es cinglé ou quoi ! Imbécile!!

- Je le sais bien que t'es attiré par les mecs... Avec la superbe déclaration que tu m'a faite ce midi, c'est dur de croire le contraire!

-Va te faire voir, enculé !!

-Attention Naruto ! C'est toi l'enculé! Répondit-il, d'un ton profondément baveux.

Cette fosi-ci, s'en était trop. Je me levai de mon bureau, m'apperochai de lui, plaqua mes deux mains contre sa table, et approcha agressivement mon visage du sien.  
C'était mon tour maintenant d'articuler:

-Tu sais quoi? Tsunade voulait que je m'excuse auprès de toi. Mais finalement, j'pense que te faire saigner serait plus constructif pour moi.

-Qui aime bien châtie bien.

-Peut importe tes proverbes à la con... -Je le saisit soudain pas le collet, poigs prêt à frapper- ...Tu vas y goûter!!

J'arrivai pour lui doner un coup, mais comble de malchance, il l'arrêta, saisit mon poignet et me fit valser parmi les pupîtres avec un "coup-de-paume-dans-le-ventre-de-la-mort".

J'en eut le souffle coupé. À tous les sens du terme..!

Je ne pris pas trop de temps pour me relever, et lui fit face, une expression d'incomprhension au visage.

-Tu sais te battre ?! M'exclamai-je.

-Je fais tu Karate et du Kendo depuis bientôt neuf ans.

-Quoi ?!

Et moi qui ne faisait qu'un peu de boxe et de l'athlétisme.

-J'ai un prof spécial... Mais là n'est pas le sujet ! Je vais te réduire en miettes si tu essaies de me toucher !

-Ah ouais? C'est pas parce que tu maîtrises deux arts martiaux différents et moi je ne sais faire que les bases de la boxe que tu me bats !

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certain !

-Voyons voir alors! Essaie de me frapper.

-Je ne vais pas essayer; je vais le faire !

-J'attends toujours.

Animé par le feu du combat, je fonçai vers lui, m'apprêtant à le défoncer d'un coup de poigs. C'est lorsqu'il allait arrêter mon coup que Gaï Sensei revint dans la classe, cette fois-ci, sans son livre.  
En gros; on s'était fait prendre... En plein combat.

-UZUMAKI, UCHIWA : CHEZ TSUNADE ! MAINTENANT !

On se rendit au bureau de cette dernière, moi atterré par le fait que Sasuke me mette par terre en deux secondes, et lui fier de m'avoir prouvé qu'il me mettait par terre en deux secondes.

* * *

-Naruto. Je te demandes de t'excuser, et au lieu de ça, tu décide que tu veux te battre. Sasuke, je te demandes d'arrêter de le provoquer, et au lieu de ça, tu fais exactement le contraire.

-...

-...

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ VOUS DEUX, BORDEL !?

J'avoue que j'étais un peu mal. Je n'aime pas me faire engueuler par Tsunade. Elle qui est si calme d'habitude...

Ni Sasuke ni moi ne répondaient. Chose qu'on aurait probablement dus faire qui aurait peut-être évité la suivante sanction:

-Uzumaki, Uchiwa, tous les lundi 9h00 à mon bureau. Je commence une thérapie.

-Quoi ?! M'écriai-je.

-PARDON ??! Renchérit-il.

-Vous avez parfaitement compris. Je commence une thérapie. Il est plus que temps que ces enfantillages cessent.

-Dites ça à naruto.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est toujours toi qui vient me faire chier en premier !

-Les garçons!! taisez-vous, de toute façon, j'ai tout essayé, sauf la thérapie en groupe. Bon, vous n'allez être que deux mais c'est tout de même une thérapie de groupe.

-Tsunade... C'est immonde de faire ça..!

-Ce qui est immonde c'est de se balancer des insultes du genre ''Enculé'' ou encore ''Tête de couille'' ou encore ''J't'encule pauv' con'' ! ÇA c'est dégueu ! Il est temps de vous éduquer !

-...

-...

-Bon. Puisque j'ai enfin réussi à avoir le contrôle: Excusez-vous l'un à l'autre.

-...

-...

-Plus vite que ça!

-Je... m'excuse Sasuke d'avoir essayé à plusieurs reprises de te casser la gueule.

-Je m'excuse Naruto d'avoir ri de ta déclaration d'amour...

-Y'A JAMAIS EU DE DÉCLARATION D'AMOUR ENCULÉ DE MES DEUX !

-OUAIS C'EST ÇA TÊTE DE COUILLE !

-J'T'ENCULE PAUV' CON !!

-C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire par ''Dégueu'' !! LA FERME LES GARÇONS !!!

-...Désolé madame.

-..ouais.

-Bon.

-...

-...

-Quelle déclaration d'amour ?

-Pas vous en plus !!!

-AHAHA !! Pauv' nul...

-SASUKE !

-Pardon.

-C'est quoi cette histoire?

-J'me suis engueulé avec Neji et j'ai fais un lapsus c'est tout... Mais l'autre con prend vraiment ses rêves pour la réalité.

-Quels rêves...

-Les garçons. Suffit. Maintenant, je veux des vraies excuses.

-Bon. Désolé Sasuke de t'avoir gueulé dessus et d'avoir voulu de défoncer la gueule.

-Désolé Naruto de t'avoir provoqué.

-Bon...! Un câlin maintenant.

-..Un...

-... Câlin ...?

-Mais oui ! Quoi de mieux pour partir une nouvelle relation du bon pied!

-Pas quesiton.

-Je refuse.

-C'est ça ou trois semaines de colle... Ensemble.

Saske et moi nous regardâmes, déglutîmes, et conclûmes qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Sauf trois semaines de colle ensemble.

-Allez les enfants!

-Bon...

-Beuk...

Nous nous levâmes et nous mîmes face à face. Il s'approcha de moi, j'ouvrit mes bras pour y acceuillir mon supplice. Après une seconde de douloureuse accolade, nous nous séparâmes le plus rapidement possible l'un de l'autre.

-Voilà ! Je vous laisse rentrer chez vous à présent. N'oubliez pas: Tous les lundis, 9h00 pile, devant mon bureau!

-ouais...

-hm...

-Au revoir !

Nous quittâmes son bureau et nous rendîmes à nos casier pour prendre nos affaire, et décamper le plus vite possible de l'école. J'avais hâte d'être chez moi..!

_**À suivre...  
Reviews please ??  
MERCI !!**_

**_Hily-chan XX_**


	3. Chapter 3

**POINTS TOURNANTS : Chapitre 3**

* * *

J'entrai chez moi, plus que déprimé. En fait, j'aurais plutôt dit... anxieux. quelque chose m'énervait . Pas ma haine pour Sasuke, quelque chose d'autre. Comme un mauvais pressentiment... Enfin bref. J'enlevai mes souliers, et criai à travers la maison:

-Bonjour Iruka !

- - - - - - - -Silence- - - - - - - -

_Ben quoi, il n'est pas là? À cette heure-ci en plus ?_

J'haussai les épaules, et déposa mes affaires à l'entrée. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me prendre un verre de coca, quand je vu une note:

_Salut Naruto! Je t'ai laissé de l'argent pour_  
_que tu ais manger des ramens au coin de la_  
_rue! Je suis à un rencart, je rentrerai vers_  
_minuit. D'ici là, passe une bonne soirée !_

_Iruka_

Un rencart? Tiens donc. Il ne m'avait pas parlé d'une fille ses derniers temps... Bon. Tant mieux pour lui ! Et pour moi aussi, puisque j'allais manger des ramens !!  
J'allai donc dans ma chambre et me changeai. J'en sorti rapidement pour enfiler mes souliers à l'entrée, prendre une veste légère et je sortis pour aller au restaurant de ramens où j'allais y déguster un véritable festin !!

* * *

_-Minuit et vingt-_

Je somnolait devant une émission pourrie quand Iruka entra dans la maison. Il semblait prendre garde à ne pas me réveiller, et c'est alors que je lui fit comprendre que je n'étais pas couché.

-Alors, ce rencart? Dis-je, d'une voix un peu endormie.

-Naruto! Tu ne dors pas ?

-Iruka. J'ai seize ans... Tu crois pas que je peux dormir après onze heures...?

-T'as raison.

-Tu m'as pas répondu! C'était quoi ce rencart!

-Elle s'appelle Mikoto... Elle est vraiment belle! Elle a des longs cheveux noirs, des yeux de la même couleur... Elle est drôle, gentille, intelligente en plus ! Elle dirige une importante compagnie d'informatique! Et elle a du caractère ! Elle est tout simplement géniale...

-Iruka...

-Oui?

-J'pense bien qu'elle te plaît au max !

-C'est fort possible..!

-J'ai hâte de la rencontrer !

-Ouais.. Ça c'est si ça marche...

-Comment ça?

-Ben tu sais on ne s'est vus que quelques fois et... elle a deux enfants. Elle est veuve et...

-Iruka, tu sais, si elle a accepté ton rencart, c'est surement parce qu'elle veut une relation!

-Peut-être...Enfin ! Moi je vais me coucher ! Tu devrais faire pareil !

-Ouais j'y vais ... Bonne nuit!

-Dors bien !

Je me levai et allai dans ma chambre où je m'endormis d'un seul coup.

* * *

-...Ça sent mauvais tout ça...Dis-je, voyant que Tsunade n'était toujours pas là, et ce depuis une demi-heure.

-La ferme, tu veux? Répondit Sasuke.

Une semaine était passée depuis mardi dernier. On était donc lundi, 9h30, devant le bureau de Tsunade. Et elle était en retard.

-Elle veut qu'on discute, Lança Sasuke.

-Quoi? Répliquai-je.

-Elle n'est pas là exprès. C'est évident; elle veut qu'on discute en l'attendant.

-Elle est stupide. Comme si j'allais me mettre à discuter avec toi.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu fais, imbécile !

-Non. Je me parlais tout seul.

-Tu as dis "Toi".

-Et alors?

-Ça veut dire que tu t'adressais à moi.

-Nan j'parlais aux murs.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Tu me crois pas?

-Non. idiot.

-Comment ça va, vous?

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore, baka...

-Ah vraiment? Tiens c'est digue !

-T'es pas bien ou quoi...??

-Ouais j'sais qu'il pue mais laissez le c'est pas de sa faute.

-de qui tu parles!

-Vous le sentez hein ? Ouais moi aussi. J'suis juste à côté alors imag-

-JE SENS TRÈS BON !! *Coup de poing sur le bras*

-AOWW !!! T'es fou ou quoi ?!

-C'est qui le taré qui parle aux murs ?!

-Au moins tu me crois!

-Ouais c'est ça.

-hm.

Le reste de l'heure passa dans le silence. Tsunade n'arriva jamais.

* * *

L'heure du midi sonna. J'avais assez faim.. mais je voulais d'abord m'excuser à Neji de ma petite crise d'hier. Je cherchai donc dans la foule à la cafétéria, et le trouvai en moins de deux.  
Il me semble que cette semaine j'ai souvent à m'excuser...!

J'avançai vers lui et commença:

-Écoute Neji je-

-Non. J'suis désolé... C'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop de mes affaires que tu aimes ou non Sasuke. J'ai pété un câble pour rien.

-...C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que moi que ça regarde !

-Hé !

-C't'une blague..! T'es pardonné. Et puis.. c'est vrai que parfois j'en met trop.

-C'est bon j'te pardonne aussi..!

-Enfin, on mange ?

-Tu veux des ramens?

-Non merci !

-HEIN ?! Depuis quand tu ne veux plus de ramens !? O.O

-Depuis qu'Iruka sors avec une femme à tous les soirs et qu'il me laisse de l'argent que pour des ramens!

-Iruka a une petite amie?

-Ouais... j'dirais ça comme ça.

-Elle est belle?

-Je sais pas je vais la rencontrer ce soir !

-Super ! Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que tu manges?

-...Un sandwich ça ira!

-Salut Neji, pour ce soir j'voulais... *Sasuke se retourna vers moi, me regarda bête quelques instants, et reprit comme si je n'existais pas* Ouais j'voulais te dire que je peux pas venir chez toi pour Anglais. Souper de famille..!

-Ça va, pas de problème ! Je demanderai à Gaara ou Hinata.

-C'est bon ! J'y vais alors!

Il fit un magnifique sourire à Neji, et parti, faisant comme si je n'existais pas.

...

-Il pourrais au moins m'insulter. Dis-je à mi-voix, un peu honteux d'avoir tant besoin d'attention.

**_À suivre...  
Reviews ??  
MERCI !!_**

**_Hily-chan xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**POINTS TOURNANTS: Chapitre 4**

* * *

La journée passa assez vite, j'avoue ne pas l'avoir vu défiler. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir été au lycée. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais incoyablement hâte de rencontrer cette mysérieuse femme dont Iruka était érpis ?

Peut importe, il fallait que je prennes une douche. Je devais me mettre beau pour ce soir, voulant bien parraître devant la petite amie d'Iruka. Et qui sait... Peut-être viendrait-elle avec un de ses fils...

_Non Naruto! Ôte-toi ça de la tête ! Tu n'est pas une de ses abominations ! _

Oui... Il fallait vraiment que je m'enlève ses idées de la tête. Je n'avais pas pris cette décision pour rien; celle ne ne plus penser aux garçons.

-Naruto?

Je sursautai, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence d'Iruka dans la pièce.

-O..oui??

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je m'apprêtais à prendre ma douche..!

-Ok. Ah, Naruto...! Si tu savais comme je suis stressé... Imagine qu'elle ne te plaise pas? Ou qu'elle soit dégoûtée parce qu'on ne vit pas dans une immense maison? Tu sais, elle est très riche et..

-Iruka. Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis certain qu'elle appréciera. Te commences pas une crise d'anxiété pour ça!

-...Oui... Tu as surement raison...

- Bon, il faudrait que je me lave, vois-tu !

-Bien sûr ! Je te laisse.

-Merci!

Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, il s'abstint et me dit:

-Au fait, elle va venir avec ses fils ce soir...!

Je fis mine de m'en réjouir, et répondit:

-Génial ! J'espère qu'ils sont sympas!

Sur ce, il me sourit et ferma la porte. J'entrai par la suite dans la douche.

Et merde... J'espérais à tout prix que je ne ferais pas une crise...

Déjà qu'au lycée c'était difficile, s'il fallait en plus que je me retienne chez moi...  
Oui car en fait je souffrait d'un trouble nommé Le satyriasisme, ou satyriasis, si vous voulez.

C'était en fait un trouble... Sexuel. En gros: J'étais accro au sexe. De façon diagnostiquée. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de pillules pour ça. T'endures, voilà. J'avais une crise environ deux fois par semaine. Souvent elles se déclenchaient chez moi, mais il m'est déjà arrivé qu'elles l'ait fait au lycée. À ces moments là... c'était un suplice d'avoir à attendre jusqu'à la pause pour aller me soulager aux toilettes.

Les sueurs froides, la chaleur incontrôlable diffusée dans le corps en entier, les mains tremblantes, bien sûr l'érection...

Une torture. Et toujours la même chose: La cloche sonnait, je me rendais aux toilettes, et je me soulageait vitesse grand V. Une fois que c'était fait, je tenais bien le reste de la journée. Mais ça c'était durant une crise. Sinon, j'était parfaitement capable de me contenir... C'était simplement que parfois au Lycée je devais contraindre mes envies afin d'éviter la crise. C'était ça le plus difficle. Parce que quand un satyriasiste a envie, le simple fait d'essayer de freiner l'envie est plus pénible que de penser à l'orgueil et l'immoralité de la chose.

Et comble du malheur: je ne fais ma crises qu'en présence de garçons. Particulièrement des beaux.

C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais invité mes amis chez moi, ayant peur de ne pas me retenir. Iruka est au courant de ce syndrôme, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il m'a informé du fait que sa dulcinée allait venir ici avec ses deux fils. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne me plaisent pas...

Bref, je finit de me laver, éteignit l'ouverture de l'eau, sortit de la baignoire, me sécha, enroula la serviette autour de ma taille et sortit de la salle de bain. J'entrai dans la maison pour m'habiller avec le plus de style et de classe possible.

Donc.

Je fouillai dans la penderie où devait bien se cacher quelque chemise potable que j'aurais pu porter. J'explorais les lieux de fond en comble, jusqu'à ce que j'eus trouvé l'objet de ma convoitise: Une superbe chemise blanche, d'un tissu très légèrement translucide où y était brodé des lignes verticales également blanche, mais opaques. Je lus l'étiquette: _Georgio Armani_. Woa! La classe! Je me demandais bien qu'est-ce que faisait Iruka avec une chemise de cette marque dans un penderie limite poussiéreuse!

Peut importe. Je la saisit, et l'emporta dans ma chambre. Arrivé à destination, je fouillai dans mon placard afin d'y trouver ma paire de jeans favorite: Bleue pâle, un peu étroite au niveau des mollets et des chevilles, sans pour autant être un _slim. _J'enfilai le tout, sans oublier le caleçon et les chaussettes. Je ne me séchai pas les cheveux, préférant leur plis naturels.

Je m'observai dans la glace. J'ai honte. Quel honteux reflet que celui d'un garçon qui n'avoue pas qui il est. Qui le cachait même à ses meilleurs amis. Est-ce que derrière ce reflet ce trouvait mon ''vrai moi''? Celui que j'arrivais à peine accepter?

Ce soir-là, encore, je ne serais pas moi-même. Et cette femme ne me connaîterais jamais sous mon vrai jour.

-Naruto !!

Iruka m'appelais depuis la cuisine. Je ne me fit pas appeler deux fois; je m'y rendit directement.

-Peux-tu m'aider à vider le lave-vaisselle? Ils arrivent bientôt et je suis un peu stressé... Dit-il.

-Pas de problème. Tiens, j'vais le faire. Finis ce que tu as à faire, à la place. Répondis-je.

-Merci, Naruto..!

-Pas de quoi !

Sur ce, il me quitta pour s'affairer à ses tâches, alors que je fis de même pour celle qui m'incombait.

Le temps passait, et je pensait de moins en moins au trouble qui me pesait. J'essayais simplement de vider le lave-vaisselle, lentement mais surement, comme demandé.

Ce fût lorsque je vidais le compartiment des assiettes que la sonnerie retentit dans la maison, et qu'iruka s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Ça y est, le moment était arrivé. J'allais la rencontrer. Les rencontrer.

Lentement, je me rendis vers la porte d'entrée, prêt à faire la connaissance de cette mystérieuse femme.

Plus j'avançai, plus quelque chose sembla clocher. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était une voix; une voix que je connaissait.  
Je continuai d'avancer vers la porte, de plus en plus perturbé. Qui? À qui appartenais donc cette voix? Ce n'était pas elle. Pas l'amoureuse d'Iruka, un de ses fils. Même les deux je dirais.

_Des voix un peu rauques, avec un brin de sensualité... _

Nononononononon. Pas comme _ça._ Simplement des voix familières. Enfin, j'arrivai devant les invités, et ce fut un battement que mon coeur manqua.

Je n'arrivai, sous l'effet de la surprise et la frayeur les plus totales, qu'à prononcer ce simple mot:

-Sa...Sasuke.. ?!

**_À suivre..._**

**_Qu'en pensez-vous ??  
DONNEZ MOI PLEIN DE REVIEWS ET JE PUBLIERAI PLUS VITE MOUAHAHA_**

**_ok. Vous commencez.. maintenant? xD_**

**_Merci!!_**

**_Hily-chan xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**POINTS TOURNANTS: Chapitre 5**

**Bonne lecture !**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

-Naruto ? Ce... c'est toi le fils d'Iruka-San ?

-Qu'est-ce que T'en penses cré-

-Vous vous connaissez? Me coupa Iruka.

-Oui, bien sûr! Nous sommes très amis au lycée, Répondit Sasuke à ma place.

QUOI?

-Génial! J'ignorais cela! Renchérit Iruka, Tu connais également Itachi ? Finit-il.

-Ou... Oui. Il m'a aidé en anglais au début de l'année... Répondis-je, tentant d'avoir l'air ''Normal''.

-Bon! Alors voici Mikoto, le femme dont je te parlais... Me dit Iruka, alors que la dite Mikoto me présenta sa main afin que je la lui serre.

Ce que je fit, tentant d'avoir l'air naturel. Sasuke, lui, regardait son frère et avait l'air le plus naturel du monde. Il riait avec Itachi, comme si l'incident présent ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

-Au fait, Naruto! me lança soudain ce dernier.

-Qu..quoi ?

-Est-ce que t'as ton devoir de japonais?

-Ouais pourquoi..?

-J'en aurais besoin... Tu peux me le prêter?

Hein? Sasuke qui me demande un devoir? À moi ? Est-ce qu'il est tombé sur la tête?

-Hé ho ! Naruto ! Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda-t-il, sans son habituel ton méprisant.

-Euh... oui ! Attent, je te l'apporte.

-J'vais venir avec toi.

-ben... ok.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Sasuke... Gentil avec moi ? C'est le monde à l'envers ou quoi ?

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, il ferma ma porte alors que je fouillai dans mon sac.

J'étais bien trop préoccupé par l'incompréhension et la tournure des évenements pour tenir compte du fait que Sasuke était près de moi, ce qui aurait habituellement éveillé en moi le désir incontrôlable de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le déshabiller, de l'intimer à faire de même...

_Prendre possession de son corps si parfait, laisser glisser sous mes doigts sa chair chaude et diaphane, veineuse et tendue..._

-Laisse ton devoir, crétin! Je voulais juste te dire quelques petits trucs. Tu pensais réellement que je n'aurais pas fait ce devoir ? Me lança-t-il, me réveillant, sa soudaine gentillesse brusquement envolée.

Le masque tomba. Il jouait un jeu... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. J'en fût tout de même soulgé, puisque du coup il m'enleva toute pensée perverse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, imbécile? Renchéris-je, l'air de rien.

-Écoute. Je te déteste. C'est réciproque. Sauf que c'est vraiment important d'avoir l'air de bien s'apprécier.

-Pourquoi?

-Naruto ! Ma mère a besoin de ce bonheur. Je ne veux pas qu'on le brise. Elle le mérite, mon frère le mérite..!

-Ben... Je... Ok. C'est bon.. J'marche. Mais au lycée, on est pas amis!

-T'inquiètes, pauv' naze! Jamais j'voudrais être ton ami..!

-Ouais pareil pour moi imbécile.

-Hm.

Sur ce, nous quittâmes la chambre, lui devant, moi disant que j'avais oublié le devoir au lycée, et lui me répondant qu'il se débrouillerais. Le tout d'un jeu digne d'acteurs professionnels.

_Ses jolies fesses légèrement musclée, il marchait et je reluquais sa parfaite silouhette. Comme le prendre devait être orgasmique...  
_Je devais arrêter. Sinon... Je ne tiendrais plus.

Je tentai de ne plus penser à mes pulsions, et je remarquai que Sasuke n'était le moins du monde embarrassé.

Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise, un vrai pro. Cependant, moi j'étais totalement angoissé, sans bien sûr que ça ne parraisse.

De tous les garçons qu'il pouvait y avoir, qui pouvait être un des deux fils de cette parfaite inconnue, ce devait être Sasuke l'heureux élu.

Sasuke... le seul garçon qui déclenchait de si fortes envies de crise que je devais les repousser avec de la hargne. Parfois même de la violence. Et maintenant... J'étais contraint à le voir à l'extérieur des cours. Car il était certain qu'un jour ça allait être chez lui que nous irions, Iruka et moi, pour souper, bruncher, ou simplement passer noël... Quel désastre.

Je ne tiendrais pas la soirée. Mais je devais essayer. Pour Iruka.

* * *

Le souper se déroulait plutôt bien, à mon plus grand étonnement. Moi qui croyais que je serait mal à l'aise toute la soirée et que je n'aurais qu'une seule envie, celle d'aller me jeter en bas d'un édifice, fût bien surpris par la façon dont tout ce passait si bien.

-Naruto, tu veux bien aller chercher la bavette dans le four s'il te plaît? Me demanda Iruka.

-De suite! Lui répondis-je, un superbe sourire aux lèvres.

Je me levai donc, ne manquant pas de passer ma main dans mes cheveux, tic que j'ai de temps à autres, et alla chercher la dite bavette. Je pris les gants-à-four, sortit ce dernier et saisit l'assiette contenant les pièces de viandes. Je fermai le four, déposai l'assiette sur le comptoir et enlevai un gant. Je gardai l'autre pour aller déposer l'assiette sur la table, et allai reporter l'autre gant.

Quand je fut assis de nouveau à table, Iruka nous servit, et nous commençâmes à manger. Les conversations se succédaient les unes après les autres, quand Mikoto me demanda:

-Alors Naruto, est-ce que tu fais garde partagée avec Iruka et ta mère?

C'était le genre de question qu'il était préférable d'éviter.

-Et bien...

-Mikoto... Murmura Iruka, d'un ton légèrement embarrassé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour?

-C'est que-

-Ça va Iruka... Mikoto, c'est juste que mes parents sont décédés.

...Froid.

-Naruto.. Je suis désolée.. Je ne voulais pas que tu-

-Ça va ...! T'inquiètes, je vais très bien. Tu ne le savais pas et de toute façon... Ça fait longtemps que j'ai fait mon deuil..! Et puis Iruka a toujours été là et c'est un excellent père..!

-Non je suis désolée... Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Mais tu sais Naruto, Sasuke et moi on sais aussi c'est quoi, nous-

-Itachi! Coupa Sasuke.

-Quoi? Répondit l'interpellé.

-Je... arrête.

-Très bien..! Répondit Itachi, de son habituel air désinvolte.

Le froid installé finit par se dissiper, Iruka sachant toujours comment mettre de l'ambiance.  
Moi, pour ma part, je restais silencieux. Pas parce que j'étais attristé par les souvenirs de la mort de mes parents, mais bien parce que je me demandais qu'est-ce que Sasuke tenait tant à garder secret.

Du reste du souper, ni Sasuke ni moi ne prirent la parole, tous les deux cloîtrés dans nos prorpes univers. En quelque part, mon orgueil en avait pris un coup. Je détestais me savoir plus faible que lui. Et aujourd'hui, il sut un point faible chez moi; la mort de mes parents. Puisque c'était Mikoto qui avait touché ce point faible, je ne m'étais pas réellement sentis blessé; Elle ne savait pas. Pourtant, si Sasuke un jour me lançait une insulte sanglante où il mentionnerait la mort de mes parents, je ne paierais pas cher de sa vie.

Mais ma faiblesse du moment ne se résumait pas à cette peine; Cette soirée-là, je le savais, j'allais faire une crise. Tout simplement parce que cette soirée-là, je n'arrivais pas à détourner mes yeux de son visage sublime, et de son corps exquis.

Je n'arrivait plus à mettre de côté les réelles raisons qui faisaient que je semblait tant le haïr. et pourtant...

**_À suivre..._**

**_Alors, vous avez aimé ?_**

**_REVIEWS PLS ! :D  
MERCI !_**

**_Hily-chan xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**POINTS TOURNANTS: Chapitre 6**

* * *

_Il combinait si bien la beauté à la sensualité. Il m'attirait si fort, dans son étroit jeans gris, dans son pull bleu marin. Ses cheveux ébène retombant sur ses joues opalines, aux pommettes d'un furtif rosée. Quel ange pouvait-il bien être pour installer en moi un tel désir? Quel démon pouvait-il incarner pour ainsi m'accabler d'un si sublime martyre? Comment pourrais-je me défaire de cet hypnotique tourbillon qui ose bien mélanger sexe et..._

_et..._

_et...?_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, comme ébranlé pas l'étrange rêve que je venais de faire. C'était plutôt vague, je ne me rappellais que de quelques phrases dites çà et là.

Mais une chose était sûre: ce rêve était le fruit d'une trop grande excitation. Je ne me rappellais plus de tout, mais ma virilité en disait assez long, ainsi que le sentiment d'excitation qui se propageait dans mon ventre.

Il fallait que je me soulage, mais cette fois-ci, je devais vraiment me ''vider''. Autrement dit, me branler ne serais pas suffisant.

Je saisit le téléphone et composai le numéro de téléphone de Neji, une fréquentation. Et également mon voisin.

-Allo?

-Neji..! Est-ce que je te dérange?

-Non du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Une autre crise?

-Ouais... Désolé.

-T'inquiètes. Descend, on va faire sa vite et après si tu veux on parle ?

-Ouais c'est bon. J'arrive.

Je raccrochai le combiné.

Neji n'était pas que ma fréquentation du moment. Il était aussi mon confident. Il fût le premier à savoir que j'étais homo. Il n'y avait qu'Iruka sinon. Mais bref... Mon voisin d'en dessous, mon confident, et ma fréquentation. Voilà ce qui, en résumé, était Neji pour moi.

J'enfilai un t-shirt et le premier jeans qui tombait sous ma main, et descendit chez Neji, sans même prendre le temps de mettre des bas ou des souliers.

Il fallait que je me soulage. Que j'arrête de penser à lui... Et ce rêve...

_...Mélanger sexe et... et... et...?_

Je tentai de chasser ses dernières bribes du rêve de mes pensées, et entrai plutôt chez Neji.

-Salut Naruto ..! Me dit-il, ne portant pour vêtement qu'un simple boxer.

-Salut...! Au fait j'suis désolé.. Tu me le dis si ça te dérange ok?

-Naruto... -Il s'approcha de moi avec un irrésistible sourire aux lèvres, délicieusement sensuel, avant de me murmurer à l'oreille:- Tu sais très bien que j'en ai autant envie que toi... Sinon plus...

Il finit sa phrase en refermant délicatement ses dents sur mon lobe s'oreille, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Il glissa ensuite sa main sur mon pantalon, où une bosse commençait à se former. Il flattait l'endroit, resserrait légèrement ses doigts par moments. Je soupirai, j'avais envie de lui. J'en avais tant envie.

-Neji... Murmurai-je.

-Oui?

-Allons dans ta chambre tu veux? Tes parents...

-Idiot... Mes parents sont à Osaka pour une semaine.

-...Allons quand même dans ta chambre... Parce que là... je vais finir par te prendre ici...

Il prit son autre main pour détacher mon pantalon, où l'on pouvait clairement sentir mon membre dressé. Il me poussa soudainement sur le mur, et me murmura à l'oreille:

-Et si ça m'excitait de me faire prendre ici?

S'il avait su à quel point ça m'excitait moi ! En plus qu'il me murmurait ça à l'oreille...

Il commença à dévorer ma jugulaire, ma mâchoire, ma carotide, ma pomme d'adam, le tout d'une manière plus ou moins anarchique, faisant ressortir le côté bestial de la chose. Ça ne fit que m'exciter de plus belle.

Mais quand il m'enleva mon chandail, et qu'il descendit le long de mon torse avec des baisers, des coups de langues et quelques morsures, j'étais en plein délire. Je ne désirais qu'une chose; Qu'il gobe ma virilité en entier. Ce qu'il fit.

Je n'étais plus que soupirs. Plus rien ne comptait, sauf les exquis coups de langue qu'il m'affligeait, sauf ses délicieuses lèvres serrées autour de ma verge. Plus rien ne comptait, sauf les vas-et-viens qu'il exerçait sur mon membre.

Il serra ses mains autour de mes fesses mi-nues, qu'il s'empressa d'ailleurs de dénuder. Mes lourds jeans tombèrent sur le sol, alors que mon amant malaxait mes fesses de ses mains fines. Il y plantait ses ongles de temps à autre, m'excitant encore plus. Qu'elle extase.

J'enfonçai mes doigts dans son épaisse chevelure brune, suivant le mouvement de sa tête en y faisant appui avec ma main. Je massait également son fond de tête, tout en mêlant mes doigts dans ses soyeux et longs cheveux.

Je poussai des gémissements, des soupirs, murmurant de temps à autre son nom. C'était tout simplement jouissif.

Il cessa son mouvement de vas-et-viens, et me regarda de ses grands yeux clairs. Il était si beau. Si désirable.

Il lécha avidement ma virilité sur tout son long et termina sur mon gland embrasé, avant de me murmurer:

-Prends-moi Naruto...

Je lui sourit, et otai ma main de ses cheveux pour la poser sur sa joue. Je le levai lentement, enfin, lui intimait plutôt de le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à ma hauteur. Je posai mes lèvre sur les siennes, d'un doux baiser. Il se fit ensuite plus avide, plus animal. Nos langues se battaient, s'enlaçaient. Le désir ne cessait d'augmenter, et d'augmenter. Je sentais cette exquise chaleur se diffuser dans chaque membre de mon corps incandescent. Quelle ivresse. Nous étions en parfaite symbiose; Une symbiose absolment sexuelle. Totalement basée sur le désir.

Je sentais maintenant son torse chaud contre le miens, alors qu'il flattait mon corps nu de ses mains douces et frêles. Je n'eus plus qu'une seule envie; Le dénuder à mon tour.

J'ôtai le seul vêtement qu'il portait, le seul vêtement recouvrant son corps longiligne, sa peau de porcelaine. Le seul vêtement m'empêchant d'avoir accès à l'objet de ma convoitise; Son sexe.

Avec ma main, j'y commençai de rapides vas-et-viens, histoire de le faire entrer entièrement dans l'ambiance. J'observai son visage qui se détendait dinivement. Je l'observais avidmement, presque goulûment, tant je le désirais. Je n'étais plus moi même.

J'étais ce fauve qui sommeillait en moi, cette bête qui désirait toujours prendre le dessus. J'étais ce renard inassouvi et perfide, j'étais la crise, j'étais le carnassier. J'étais elle, j'étais l'animal. Le renard attrappait sa proie.

Je ralentis soudain mes vas-et-viens, arrêta, et le tourna brusquement contre le mur. Je savais qu'il aimait la brutalité.

Il plantait ses ongles dans le mur, ne marquant que de légères stries sur la peinture bon marché.

J'enfonçai mes doigts dans sa bouche, afin qu'il les librifie, ce qu'il fit. J'en entrai ensuite un premier en son intimité, sans trop prendre de temps; Neji et moi n'étions plus vierges/puceaux depuis un long moment déjà. En gros, il n'avait plus vraiment mal. C'est pourquoi je ne prenais pas mon temps.

Il gémissait déjà. Bon Dieu qu'il m'excitait. Il gémissait de sa belle voix rauque. De dos, je voyais ses omoplates se mouvoir avec ses épaules. Je remarquais également ses bras finement musclés qui glissaient avec ses radieuses mains contre le mur beige pâle. Son dos était d'un texture presque de soie. Et ses fesses entre lesquelles j'entrai un deuxième doigt étaient belles à en damner un saint.

-Naruto vas-y d'un coup... !

Je ne me fit pas prier; Je postai ma verge à l'entrée de son intimité, et entrai d'un coup sec. Il gémissait tout son plaisir en me criant d'aller plus vite ou plus fort.

Vraiment, baiser avec Neji était absolument orgasmique.

J'augmentai mon vas-et-viens et mes coups de butoirs, comme quémandé. Il en gémmit de plus belle, plus fort, et plus jouissivement. Je tenait fermement ses hanches de mes deux mains, tout en lui mordillant la nuque. J'allais et venais en lui à une vitesse folle, avec une incroyable force, et lui continuait à en demander plus.

Ce qui je fis. Du moins... J'essayai de faire..!

J'avançai et reculai maintenant ses hanches tout en accélérant. Il criait son plaisir. Il arrêta d'en demander plus; j'avais trouvé le bon mouvement pour accéder à sa prostate.

-Haaa Naruto..! ahh oui ! HMM !

Il ne cessait de gémir, et moi de même. Je poussait des complaintes rauques dans son oreille, me régalant de ses propres jouissements.

Sauf qu'avec tout ça, j'allais bientôt venir.

J'accelérai, augmentant du coup la dose de plaisir répendue dans mon corps en entier. Neji n'en gémit que plus fort, lui aussi, près de l'orgasme. Ce fût environ une minute plus tard que je sentit l'intense vague de chaleur et d'exaltation parcourir mon corps en entier, en partant de mon sexe. Je jouissait. Neji n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le faire à son tour.

Suite à cette torride partie de jambe en l'air, nous nous écroulâmes sur le sol, adossés au mûr. Enfin, Neji était plutôt accôté sur moi, qui reprenait mon souffle.

-Naruto? Me demanda Neji.

-Oui ?

-Cette crise, elle était due à quoi cette fois ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas répondre. Je connaissait la réponse. Mais elle m'effrayait. Je détestait devoir me rendre à cette inéluctable vérité. J'avais honte, si honte. Et je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'étais condamné à être qui j'étais, et qui j'allais toujours être.

-Naruto ? Reprit-il, tentant de m'arracher une quelconque réponse.

Il se décolla de mon épaule suintante, et se mit plutôt face à moi, pour me regader sans les yeux. Je hais ce regard. Ce bien trop clair et perçant regard que seul mon confident peut poser sur moi. Il tente de percer au travers de mes yeux. De ma tête. Il essaie de me comprendre. Et merde, je détese ça.

Je me lève donc, et commençai à enfiler mes vêtements.

-Pas besoin de t'offenser... Si tu ne veux pas me répondre... Dit-il, hésitant.

-Ça va... De toute façon je serais mieux d'y aller.

-Hm. Enfin... Si un jour tu veux m'en parler...

-Merci, mais... ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive, Commençais-je, De toute façon c'est peine perdue, finis-je à mi-voix.

-Ok... À plus alors..!

-Ouais, et merci pour... cette nuit.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir..! Finit-il, avec une touche d'humour.

Sur ce, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes d'un furtif baiser, et sorti de chez lui pour regagner mon propre logis.

Lorsque je franchit le pas de la porte, Iruka me regardait, l'air las. Il savait ce que j'avais fait. Il connaissait mon trouble, il savait que c'était une maladie que je devais traiter... à ma manière.

-Pourquoi cette fois? Me demanda-t-il, par simple curiosité.

-...

-Alors c'est lui ? Le gars qui déclenche toujours tes crises?

-Qui ça...? Demandai-je, un peu perturbé.

-Le voisin d'en dessous. Répondit-il, se trompant sur toute la ligne.

-Non... c'est un ami.

-Ah.

-Bon, bonne nuit Iruka.

-Bonne nuit Naruto... Dit-il, cette fois un petit sourire aux lèvres.

J'y répondit par un sourire semblable, et allai me coucher.

Iruka, pensais-je... Celui qui déclenche la plupart de mes crises se trouvait sous ton nez il y a à peine trois heures...

_**À suivre...**_

**_Alors, UNE REVIEW ? :)  
Merci !_**

**_Hily-chan xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**POINTS TOURNANTS: Chapitre 7**

Ce fut mon assourdissant réveil matin qui me sortit de mon sommeil. Il était 6h45 AM, et je devais prendre ma douche pour aller au lycée. _J'aurais bien dormi une ou deux heures de plus moi… _

J'avançai donc avec l'élégance d'un zombie jusqu'à ma salle de bain, où je fis couler l'eau de la douche. Après avoir atteint la température désirée, je me déshabillai et entrai dans l'espace vitré pour me laver sans plus attendre.

Tandis que je me passais le savon sur le corps, je repensai à hier soir. Où plus exactement, aux instants en compagnie de Neji. C'était si bon, et pourtant je me sentis honteux d'avoir du faire _ça. _Coucher avec mon voisin, meilleur ami et _un peu plus_, disons, pour calmer mes incontrôlables pulsions qui étaient, ce soir là en particulier, provoquées par mon éternel ennemi; Sasuke Uchiwa.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ce dernier n'était nul autre à présente que… mon beau-frère.

'Fin bref. Tout ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose; J'allais être destiné à voir Sasuke à l'extérieur de l'école, probablement même chez lui… _RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! _

Ceci dit, je terminai rapidement ma douche, fermai l'eau, sortis, me séchai, m'habillai, me brossai les dents, mangeai, etc., jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin partir de chez moi.

Je verrouillai ma porte une fois sorti de chez moi, et descendis les marches en trombe. Ce fût alors que je croisai Neji.

« -Salut Naruto..! Ça va bien?, Dit-il, comme si de rien n'était.

-Ouais, toi?

-Ouais ça va. »

Nous nous rendîmes à l'arrêt du bus qui nous menait à l'école tous les matins.

Je me sentais incroyablement mal alaise. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'allais chez Neji en pleine nuit pour m'_assouvir_, mais pratiquement jamais mes crises n'ont été aussi fortes. Et de plus, Neji était un ami proche de Sasuke… J'avais peur qu'il n'ait compris que c'était ce dernier qui rendait mon entre-jambe incontrôlable, et surtout qu'il le lui dise.

«-Neji, tu sais à propos d'hier…

-hm?

-Il ne faut en parler à personne, tu sais…

J'étais incroyablement mal alaise.

-T'inquiètes, Naruto. Je sais tout ça. Je comprends.

-Hm. Merci, Neji.»

Ouf..! Un poids de moins sur mes épaules. Et ça ne me pris rien de plus pour recommencer graduellement à sourire avec mon habituel entrain et à crier mon enthousiasme.

«-Une nouvelle journée qui commence, Criai-je, Ce qui veut dire une journée de plus pour prouver à tout le monde que Sasuke Uchiwa est un débile profond WOUHOUU !

…_Graduellement est relatif, disons._

-Pas encore tes gamineries !

-HÉ J'SUIS PAS UN GAMIN !

-Naruto t'es bruyant ! Tu déranges tout le monde !

-J'm'en fous du monde ! Qu'ils aillent se faire voir !

_Après tout, j'ai toujours été plus bruyant que la normale._

* * *

Quatre jours avaient passé depuis ma nuit avec Neji. Durant ces quatre jours, plutôt étonnamment, Sasuke et moi n'échangèrent aucunes phrases, mots… Ce fut à peine si on s'était regardés. Tsunade n'en fit que plus fière, parce que qu'elle croyait que sa stupide thérapie avait fait effet, Sasuke était probablement mal alaise parce nous étions maintenant beaux-frères, et moi je n'étais tout simplement pas capable de lui adresser la parole, parce que dès que je le voyais, je repensais à ma baise torride avec Neji, seulement… Avec Sasuke à la place.

J'évitais, vous comprendrez donc, toute image de ce genre, histoire de ne pas me retrouver dans une situation embarrassante, du genre 'moi bandé qui bave devant Sasuke qui rie de moi'.

'Fin bref, il restait une demi-heure avant la fin de la journée et le début du week-end. _Enfin_, _du vrai repos…_

*TOC TOC*

On cogna à la porte, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

Temari-sensei ouvrit la porte, et un surveillant d'élèves lui chuchota quelque chose.

«-Naruto, Tsunade te demande. Avec tout ton matériel. , Me dit-elle.

-J'arrive.»

Je pris mon matériel, comme demandé, et sortit de la classe en suivant le surveillant d'élève.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal vis-à-vis Sasuke tout le reste de la semaine. Fait chier à la fin... !_

Nous arrivâmes devant son bureau, où le surveillant d'élèves me laissa. J'entrai donc pas moi-même, avec mon habituelle délicatesse

«-Pour quelle raison encore dois-je gaspiller mon si précieux temps, Tsutsu?, Lançai-je, avant de remarquer la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

_Oh non, me dites pas que…_

«-Si tu m'appelles encore une fois «Tsutsu», je te donne une semaine de colle.

-D'accord m'dam!

-J'aime mieux ça. Bon, viens t'asseoir maintenant. »

Je m'exécutai, tentant le moins possible de regarder Sasuke. C'était tout de même incroyable comment je pouvais le détester autant que je pouvais le désirer.

«-Donc. J'aimerais avoir un compte-rendu de la semaine. Est-ce que votre relation s'est améliorée depuis notre thérapie? Dit-elle.

-Quelle thérapie! Renchéris-je, tu n'étais même pas là..!

-Ce n'était pas ma question. Comment ça c'est passé? Persistait-elle.

-Bah normal. J'veux dire moi j'étais normal, lui il parlait aux murs. J'crois vraiment qu'il a un gros problème Tsunade-sama…» Répondis Sasuke, pédant.

-RHA LA FERME DUCON C'ÉTAIT TOUJOURS MIEUX QUE DE TE PARLER À TOI ! Répondis-je de sitôt, me retournant vers lui d'un coup et le confrontant du regard.  
Son regard ridiculement hautain et si sûr de lui...

_Ses deux yeux noirs me fixant, ses deux pupilles symétriquement séparées par son nez fin et humble séparant également ses deux joues d'apparence délicates et opalines, ses joues suivant la forme de sa mâchoire finement carrée, descendant vers son menton subtilement pointu, rehaussé d'une délicieuse bouche, le tout étant son parfait visage encadré de deux mèches noir de jais, trônant sur son corps divinement proportionné, exquisément musclé, enfin, absolument baisable…_

_NON, NON, ET NON ! Naruto Uzumaki, reprends-toi ! _

Je me ressaisis, et tournai mon visage complètement rouge vers le sol, soudainement muet.

Cependant, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'avant de réaliser que je commençais à fantasmer surplace, un laps de temps d'environ une minute s'était écoulé. Minute que je passais à fixer Sasuke, intensément, dans les yeux.

«-Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout-à-coups à me fixer, baka…? S'énervait Sasuke, que je tentais d'ignorer le plus possible.

-J'te fixait pas, baka toi-même ! Gueulai-je, tout en me retournant de nouveau vers lui.

-Tu me fixais de chez fixer, double baka !

- Rêves pas en couleur… Triple baka !

-C'est ça, ouais..! Avoue que tu me veux, Naruto! Cette déclaration que t'as faite l'autre jour, j'suis sûre que tu le pensais !»

Mes joues s'empourprèrent d'un coup, autant par honte que par colère. Mais à bien y repenser… c'était surtout de la colère.

Je me levai d'un bond de ma chaise et le saisit par le collet, et le collai contre le mur :

«-Tu veux savoir c'que j'veux? Gueulai-je, tout en raffermissant ma prise sur son collet.

-À part moi ?

-Ta gueule connard c'que j'voudrais le plus c'est que tu crèves !»

Encore une fois je raffermis ma prise sur lui collant ainsi d'avantage mes bras contre ses épaules, et mon torse contre le sien.

«-Voyons Naruto ! Tu tuerais vraiment ton… beau-frère?»

_Qu…Quoi? Pourquoi il me dit ça maintenant? _

«-QUOI ?» Cria soudain Tsunade, qu'on avait oublié depuis le début de notre bagarre.

Je ne lâchai pas pour autant ma prise sur lui.

«-Vous êtes beaux-frères? »

Et ce fût en chœur que nous répondîmes :

«-Oui, malheureusement.»

Cette réponse tacite nous fit nous regarder avec une intense haine, tandis que Tsunade nous regardait perplexe, avant de nous dire :

-«C'est bon, continuez.»

Bien que je ne compris pas pourquoi elle ne nous arrêtais pas, j'était encore enragé. Je raffermis donc une tierce fois mon emprise sur Sasuke, ce qui le fit hoqueter légèrement.

«-Je commence à en avoir assez que tu aies toujours l'impression d'être supérieur à moi..!

-Mais c'est la cas, baka. Cesse d'essayer de te convaincre du contraire!»

Je le poussai plus fortement contre le mur, même si je savais qu'il n'avait pas mal. J'approchai mon visage du sien, pour le regarder avec haine de plus près, pour lui montrer ma hargne plus intensément.

C'est alors qu'il tourna sa tête et l'étira jusqu'à mon oreille, sans manquer d'effleurer ma joue avec ses lèvres, et murmura:

«- Ton corps et tes mots sont en désaccord, mon grand.»

_Hein…?_

Je compris lentement mais surement, et plus je réalisais ce qu'il venait de dire, plus mes mains lâchaient prise.

Je n'en revenais pas. C'était impossible…

«-Sasuke, je n'ai pas compris la dernière phrase, c'est important pour mes notes, peux-tu répéter? Demanda Tsunade, alors que mon sang se glaça d'un coup à l'idée qu'il dise _ça _à voix haute.

-J'ai simplement dit que- PAF !»

Je l'interrompis en lui donnant un coup de poing assez fort pour qu'il se taise. Ce qu'il fit.

«-UZUMAKI NARUTO ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Me cria Tsunade.»

Ce fut alors que Sasuke se releva et me donna à son tour un coup de poing, assez fort également.

«-SASUKE ! BON SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! TOUS LES JOURS, 9h30 AM DEVANT MON BUREAU DÈS LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ! Si vous ne venez pas ne serait-ce qu'UNE SEULE FOIS, vous serez expulsés de cette école, C'EST BIEN COMPRIS ?

Sasuke et moi regardions Tsunade, à la fois surpris par son changement radical d'humeur (C'est-à-dire de passablement calme à fulminant) et par ce qu'elle venait de dire (C'est-à-dire tous les jours à 9h30 AM devant son bureau).

«-Et aucune objection ! Maintenant sortez de mon bureau et attendez la cloche ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Nous écoutâmes ses ordres, et sortîmes de son bureau où nous nous assîmes sur des chaises.

Comment était-ce possible… J'étais… Bandé ?

_**À suivre…**_

_**DÉSOLÉE POUR LE TEMPS D'ABSCENCE !**_

_**Mais je suis de retour ! :D**_

_**Alors… Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un comité d'accueil du style MONTAGNE DE REVIEWS ? :P**_

_**CIAO !**_

_**Hily-chan xx **_


	8. Chapter 8

**POINTS TOURNANTS : Chapitre 8**

* * *

J'attendais devant le bureau de Tsunade que la cloche sonne, malheureusement accompagné de Sasuke.

_«- Ton corps et tes mots sont en désaccord, mon grand.» …_

Comment ais-je pu bander? Et sans m'en rendre compte en plus ? C'était comme si à ce moment là ma tête détestait Sasuke, alors que mon corps, lui, le désirait… Mais comment ais-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir ?

_Je suis perdu… Il va le raconter à tout le monde… C'est fini… Je vais devoir changer d'école, Iruka va finir par le savoir et le connaissant il va se sacrifier pour moi et préférer ne plus voir Mikoto simplement pour ne pas que je sois confronté à Sasuke et que je sois malheureux et merde cette histoire va aller beaucoup trop loin si ça se dit…_

«-Sasuke.

-Non je ne me déshabillerai pas pour toi, désolé… » Répondit-il, tentant visiblement de me provoquer, mais en vain, je restai très sérieux.

Je me retournai vers lui, et lui dit d'un ton grave :

«- Je suis prêt à faire un marché.

-hm? –Il sembla soudain très intéressé et quitta son air désinvolte pour se retourner vers moi- Je t'écoute.

-Si tu ne dis à personne ce qui vient de ce passer… -J'hésitai à continuer, sachant que ça allait probablement me coûter gros.

-Oui…?

-…Eh bien… Je suis prêt à faire ce que tu veux. Absolument… - Je déglutis d'affliction- tout.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, et non merci moi les services sexuels venant d'un mec c'est pas trop mon truc…

-J'suis sérieux Sasuke. Si quelqu'un en venait à apprendre ça… Merde ça a déjà été assez dur de recommencer ma vie une fois j'suis prêt à tout pour que ça reste ainsi..! Alors voilà je fais tout c'que tu veux si tu ne fais que te taire là-dessus !» Débitai-je, commençant à paniquer peu à peu, les yeux devant moi, dans le vide.

_Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai du tout repartir à zéro avec Iruka, Je commence réellement à apprécier le monde dans lequel je suis présentement… Je n'ai pas envie de tout devoir recommencer… Et probablement jusqu'au point où même Iruka pourrait devoir en payer le prix ! Non, ça a déjà été assez dur pour lui de perdre Minato, si il devait en plus perdre Mikoto…_

«-Hé, Baka, fais pas cette tête. J'vais rien dire, t'inquiètes. Marché conclu, autrement dit. »

Je me retournai vers lui, qui me regardait comme s'il… s'inquiétait?

«-Tu sais, je sais aussi ce que c'est de repartir à zéro.»

Son visage sembla s'assombrir un peu, et il regarda le mur en face de lui.

Je l'observai, mais cette fois j'étais simplement curieux de savoir de quoi il parlait.

Lorsque j'allais lui poser la question, je fis interrompu :

**

Il se leva, pris son matériel, et partit, sans même me regarder. Il ne restait plus que moi, assis seul devant le bureau de Tsunade, l'air con.

Je me levai donc, et pris mes affaire pour me rendre à mon casier, quand soudain mon téléphone vibrai dans ma poche : Un sms.

_«Rentre tôt, ce soir on va souper chez Mikoto._

_Iruka»_

_C'est de mal en pire…_

_Quoique… Peut-être que ça serait une occasion de savoir de quoi Sasuke parlait tout à l'heure…? J'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus sur lui… Plus ça va, plus il m'intrigue…_

Décidément, je commençais vraiment trop à penser à ce cher **SA'SKE-KUUUNNNNN** ! (NDLA : hi hi hi…)

* * *

«-J'SUIS RENTRÉ !, criai-je en arrivant chez moi.

-Ah ! Pile à l'heure ! Il te reste une heure pour te préparer.

-Irukaaaaa… Est-ce que je dois vraiment y aller…?

-Non tu n'es pas obligé…

-…

-…

-…Mais…?

-…Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes… mon fils… *Larme furtive perlant au coin de son œil*

-C'est bon j'me prépare…! Répondis-je avec désinvolture.

-Génial ! Bon dépêches-toi maintenant.

-Oui oui…!»

J'entrai dans ma chambre où je laissai choir mon sac par terre. J'enlevai mon uniforme et fouillai dans mes vêtements. Je n'allais pas m'habiller aussi chic que la dernière fois, mais je restais quand même quelqu'un qui aime bien paraître.

Je pris donc un chandail à manches longues ligné horizontalement noir et blanc avec un jeans étroit (non slim) bleu foncé. Je remontai mes manches nonchalamment, et attachai mes Converses rouges. J'étais déjà prêt, j'allais donc devoir attendre.

_Je pourrais passer voir Neji en attendant… Surtout que je vais passer la soirée chez Sasuke, ce serait donc bien d'être plutôt prêt, disons…_

Je sortis finalement de ma chambre, et allai l'appeler. Je décrochai le combiné et composai le numéro de Neji.

*riiing… riiing…*

«-Allo?

-Salut Neji, c'est Naruto, ça va?

-hm, toi ?

-Ouais..! Bah j'me demandais c'que tu faisais… J'ai une heure à tuer donc si tu veux…

-Viens y'a pas de problème.

-Merci, J'arrive !

-J't'attend.»

*Clic*

«-IRUKKAA ? J'VAIS CHEZ NEJI APPELLE MOI DANS UNE HEURE ! »

Je sortis de la maison et descendis chez mon très cher voisin.

*toc toc*

La porte s'ouvrit.

«-Entres..»

J'entrai dans sa maison, et juste regarder le couloir me rappelais des souvenirs forts excitants.

_Y'a pas que Sasuke qui me fait bander comme un dingue, après tout…_

«-Alors, t'es venu pour quoi exactement? Me demanda Neji, plus ou moins froid.

-Bah j'sais pas, te voir…!

-Et si jamais j'en veux plus etc. etc. … Dit-il, d'un air las, voire même irrité.

-Ça va pas Neji?

-Il parait que Sasuke et toi vous êtes battus aujourd'hui.

-Pas tout à fait mais comment tu sais ça?

-J'ai entendu Tsunade gueuler comme une dingue alors que j'passais dans le couloir donc j'me suis arrêté et j'ai écouté.

_Qu.. Est-ce qu'il sait à propos de… ?_

-Ah…

-Et j'vous ait vu sortir du local. J'allais vous dire salut mais t'as pris un air étrangement sérieux et vous aviez l'air… différents.

-…

-En tout cas la seule chose que j'ai compris de votre conversation c'est que tu feras tout ce qu'il veut.»

Mon cœur rata un battement. C'est tout ce qu'il a entendu, mais sans le reste, c'est vraiment hideux comme situation. Et le pire c'est que Neji pense que… Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il veut pour Dieu sait quelle raison …!

«-Laisses-moi t'expliquer Neji…

-Non, j'comprends. De toute façon j'ai toujours su que Sasuke était vraiment l'objet de tes désirs.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Naruto, tu le sais que je te connais par cœur. Mieux que quiconque je sais lire en toi. Je l'ai toujours su, c'était limpide.

-Non ! C'est vrai que Sasuke est beau, mais je le déteste aussi !

-Et alors? C'est à lui que tu penses quand on couche ensemble.

-Ça c'est faux, terriblement faux, Neji.»

Je m'approchai de lui, saisit sa nuque d'une main et son épaule de l'autre et l'embrassai à pleine bouche.

«-Jamais… jamais je n'ai pensé à qui que ce soit d'autre que toi quand on couchait ensemble… Murmurai-je tout en l'embrassant avidement.

Ma main empoignant sa nuque grimpait sur son crâne et emmêlait ses longs et doux cheveux ébène. Ma main sur son épaule descendait sur son dos vers ses fesses que je malaxais avec ardeur.

«-Neji, si tu savais à quel point tu m'excites… Tu me rends fou… pourquoi penserais-je à quelqu'un d'autre… Continuai-je à murmurer, tout en descendant sur son cou avec des baisers, morsures et coups de langue.

_C'est vrai Neji, tu me rends fou… _

Je le collai soudainement au mur avec bestialité, ce qui le prit par surprise. Je sentis sa verge se gonfler suite à ce geste.

Je glissai ma tête au creux de ses cheveux et lui sussurai à l'oreille;

«- Tu vois, moi aussi je suis capable de lire en toi… Lui chuchotai-je sensuellement, avant de lui mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

Il n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements.

Je le déshabillai lentement en lui enlevant d'abord son chandail –qui était vraiment de trop. Une fois enlevé, je dévalais sur son corps en le ruant de baiser, de délicates griffures, de sucettes, de morsures… je sentais contre mon torse son sexe gonflé et dressé vers moi. Le miens n'était pas si différent.

Une fois arrivé au niveau de la ceinture, je détachai le bouton de son pantalon, mais m'occupai de la fermeture éclair avec mes dents.

Neji me regardait, les yeux entrouverts et les joues rougies. Il voulait ma bouche autour de son sexe. Il la voulait plus que tout au monde.

Je descendis son pantalon jusqu'au sol, et fit de même avec ses caleçons. Je massais ses cuisses de haut en bas, ce qui l'excitait d'avantage.

Je saisi sa virilité, et y passa ma langue d'un bout à l'autre, laissant des races de salive sur sa peau brûlante.

«-Gobe-la Naruto, vas-y gobe-la… Hmm..» Gémissait-il de cette voix rauque qui me rend cinglé.

J'obéis aussitôt à son ordre. Avec sa délicieuse voix, il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi…!

J'engloutis sa verge en entier dans ma bouche, et commençai de lents vas-et-viens. Je gémis d'excitation sur son organe durcis, le faisant gémir lui aussi de plus belle.

J'accélérai petit à petit, utilisant mes mains agrippées à ses fesses pour intimer le mouvement.

«-plus vite… gémissait-il, plus vite…-han ! Plus… vite…

Soudain, il empoigna mes cheveux d'une main et me força à aller plus vite.

_Neji… tu sais exactement comment m'exciter…_

Je m'exécutai, ma virilité de plus en plus dure.  
Il avait beau savoir m'exciter, je voulais me vider aussi… Et quoi de plus orgasmique que de se vider EN Neji…

Soudain j'arrêtai, je me levai d'un bond et embrassai Neji ardemment. Je tenais toujours ses fesses fermement dans mes mains et appuyais avec insistance mon sexe contre le sien. Je mordillai ses lèvres et gémissais entre ces dernières entrouvertes.

Soudain, Neji arrêta.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me murmura :

«D'un coup».

Je compris immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler, et n'en fit que plus enchanté.

Je le retournai brusquement contre le mur, et rentrai… D'un coup.

Mes vas-et-viens furent tout de suite rapides, car mon excitation était déjà à un point très avancé.  
Mes mains agrippaient ses hanches et conduisaient mes à-coups, ce qui me permit de trouver facilement sa prostate.

Nous gémissions en chœurs, nous criions, hurlions.

Notre plaisir était tel qu'il était impossible à contenir, si bien qu'en même temps, avec un synchronisme parfait, nous éjaculâmes.

Nous nous effondrâmes sur le sol, essoufflés, et satisfaits. Mais il me restait encore une chose à dire.

«-Neji, je t'avoue que Sasuke m'attire énormément. Je le reconnais. C'est même un peu plus que de l'attirance, je crois. Mais ça tu l'as deviné. Par contre, … -

-Je sais bien naru- M'interrompit-il; Interruption que je lui rendis en continuant ma phrase :

- …Toi tu es irremplaçable, Neji.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, et me sourit. Le sourire tendre de mon meilleur ami.

-Merci, Naruto.

-Je le pense vraiment.»

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement un moment, mais la sueur se fit sentir, me rappelant que quinze minutes plus tard Iruka allait m'appeler pour qu'on aille chez Mikoto.

_J'avais oublié que j'allais voir Sasuke avec tout ça…_

«-Bon, une douche ? Lança Neji.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ! »

Nous courûmes vers la salle de bain où nous prîmes une douche rapide. Je me lavai promptement, sorti de la douche, m'essorai les cheveux du mieux que je pus et le plus vite possible. Je m'habillai rapidement, alors que Neji était encore en serviette, ses cheveux mouillés lui collant les épaules, le dos et le visage.

_Merde qu'il est bandant !_

Mon portable me sortit de ma torpeur; C'était Iruka.

Je répondis et lui dit que j'allais l'attendre dehors.

«-Bon, à demain surement ! Dis-je à Neji, un sourire tendre au visage.

-À demain..! Et merci.

-Non merci à toi ! C'était vraiment bon… Ton entrée à quelque chose de spécial j'pense parce-

-Non j'veux dire… Pour c'que t'as dis. Je sais que notre amitié est plutôt ambigüe, 'fin bref j'suis enchanté de savoir que tu me trouves… irremplaçable. Même si on couche ensemble tu reste vraiment mon meilleur ami et j'suis content de savoir que Sasuke ne me remplacera jamais là-dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que Sasuke à avoir là-ded-

-Assez Naruto..! Iruka t'attend..! Finit-il, avant de me faire un clin d'œil complice.

Je déposai un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et partit rejoindre Iruka dans le taxi.

Il semblait mal alaise. Il devait penser que j'ai encore couché avec Neji.

«-On à joué à la Wii, Iruka.» Dis-je, pour le rassurer, bien que ce fût un mensonge et qu'il avait visé juste.

Visiblement ça avait fonctionné, puisqu'il me sourit et dit l'adresse au chauffeur avec entrain.

_Est-ce que je suis vraiment prêt à te voir, Sasuke…?_

_**À suivre…**_

__

**Alors ? Vous l'aimez ce chapitre ?**

Moi personnellement j'aime bien la passion du lemon… VOTRE AVIS MAINTENANT ? :DD

_**Merci ! **_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Hily-chan xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**POINTS TOURNANTS: Chapitre 9**

* * *

Iruka et moi étions dans le taxi, lui enthousiaste et impatient alors que moi... J'étais tout le contraire.

Comment savoir si je n'allais pas avoir une crise de là à ce qu'on revienne? Et si c'était le cas, je ferais comment pour qu'elle passe? Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de la faire passer; se soulager. Et il y avait maintes situations qui rendait cette unique alternative quasi-imossible. Et c'était exactement ce que je craignais pour cette soirée là.

Enfin bref, nous arrivâmes finalement devant la maison de Mikoto, qui parraissait plutôt énorme...!

Il y avait d'abord une clôture en fer forgé plutôt sobre, c'est-à-dire des pointes verticales reliées ensemble. Ensuite, lorsqu'on passait cette clôture, on entrait dans un véritable jardin japonais; Des arbres magnifiques, des étangs, des petites fontaines, des dalles de pierres, et un magnifique arbre de sakura qui perdait les pétals de ses fleurs écloses dans le vent.

Suite à ce premier émerveillement, nous arrivâmes à la porte d'entrée. Elle était en bois foncé d'un brun qui s'étirait sur le rouge, et était coulissante.  
_Décidément, Mikoto aime vraiment le syle japonais..._

Iruka cogna à la porte, et environ trente secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mikoto, qui était splendide. Pas étonnant que ses fils aient été si beaux..!

«-Bonjour ! Entrez donc !» Nous dit-elle, arborant le plus exquis des sourires .

Iruka et Mikoto s'échangèrent un tendre baiser, et nous entrâmes dans la maison, qui était encore plus belle que de l'extérieur (du moins l'avant):

Toutes les tables auxquelles il était possible de manger étaient basses et entourées de coussins, signifiant qu'il fallait s'asseoir sur le sol, comme le voulait la tradition japonaise. Les murs étaient en bois beige pâle avec des strates de beige plus foncé, donnant un aspect vraiment zen à la maison. Et le plus beau était la façon d'accéder à la cour: Des portes coullissantes avec des carreaux de bois recouvers d'un papier de soie blanc, un balcon sans rampes du même bois que les murs et le sol de l'intérieur de la maison, sur lequel on pouvait s'asseoir à même le plancher et regarder la cour qui était également un paradis japonais.

Et une chose embellissait cette vue de façon exponentielle: Sasuke, accoté contre un pilier de bois, regardant sa magnifique cour, pensif.

Soudain, il se retourna, et tomba directement dans mon regard. Lorsque je m'en apperçus réellement, de détournai les yeux et rougis légèrement. _  
Merde J'suis con de le fixer comme ça...! Déjà que j'ai bandé sur lui -merde ça peut difficilement être pire... , si en plus il savait qu'il me plait vraiment plus qu'il ne peut le penser, j'serais vraiment dans la merde..._

Enfin, je tentai de changer cette atmosphère gênante en disant la première chose qui me passai par la tête:

«-Mikoto, j'adore vraiment votre maison, elle est magnifique..!

-Merci beaucoup Naruto! Ah mais j'y pense, tu n'as jamais visité la maison..! Sasuke, fais donc une visite à ton ami ! Dit-elle, s'adressant finalement à Sasuke.

_Et merde ça n'a pas du tout réglé mon problème... _

-Ok, tu viens Naruto? Me demanda-t-il, se retournant vers moi.

-O..oui.» Répondis-je, mal alaise d'être seul avec Sasuke.

Il marchait devant moi et se dirigeait vers l'escalier menant vers l'étage du haut.

_Il est tellement canon... Ses fesses... Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour les toucher, les embrasser, les lécher... Pour le prendre par derrière..._

NOOONN ! Il ne fallait pas fléchir, ça faisait à peine dix minutes que j'étais arrivé, ce n'était pas le temps de faire une crise... Respire... respire...

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me détendre en pensant à des trucs qui m'empêcherait de bander.  
_Pense à... Pense à... À des meuble, tiens ! Une table, une chaise, un bureau, une lampe..._

*PAF*

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, baka ?» Me lançai Sasuke.

Ayant fermé les yeux, je n'avais pas remarqué que Sasuke avait ralentis le pas et je lui avais... foncé dedans. J'étais maintenant collé contre lui, et je sentais ses magnifiques fesses qui me faisaient tant fantasmer contre mon entre-jambe. Je sentais le parfum de ses cheveux, tandis que mon front était accoté sur son cou.

Jamais je n'avais eu une proximité avec lui de cette façon, si bien que je sentais mon sexe gonfler lentement. Mon corps réagissait démesurément lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, et la seule chose que j'espérait était qu'il ne le remarque pas.

«- T'as vraiment la tête dans les nuages, toi...» Me lança-t-il, avant de recommencer à marcher tandis que je soufflait un peu._ Oufff !_

Je continuai de le suivre, et nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'étage. Il m'y montra la chambre de sa mère, la chambre de son frère, et la chambre d'invités. Elles étaient toutes spacieuses et bien décorées.

«-Et ta chambre elle est où? Observai-je, sa chambre manquant au compte.

-Au sous-sol, me répondit-t-il, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu souris..? Demandai-je, trouvant son sourire suspect.

-Pourquoi je sourierais !

-J'sais pas, si je te pose la question !

-Bah j'souriais pas, voilà ma réponse.»

Malgré le fait qu'il me parût louche, j'acceptai en ne rétorquant rien. Nous déscendîmes l'escalier pour cette fois aller visiter le rez-de-chaussée, que j'avais déjà visité en majorité par moi-même, pour se retrouver finalement au sous-sol. Étonnamment, il était quasiment plus vaste que les autres étages, ces derniers l'étant déjà assez.

Il me montra son salon, et je ne fut même pas étonné de sa télévision plasma cinquante-deux pouces, vu la richesse matérielle que sa famille possédait. il avait deux canapés de cuir brun foncé, et une table basse, probablement la seule de la place n'étant pas entourée de coussins. Il avait également une salle de bain avec et un bain, et une douche, ainsi que sa propre pendrie.

Il m'emmena ensuite dans une autre salle, qui semblait assez vide, chose que j'avais cru constater à cause du son, puisque la lumière était fermée. De ce fait, je ne savais pas réellement de quoi avait l'air cette pièce. Sasuke ouvrit donc la lumière.

Elle était, comme je l'avais présumé, assez vide. Les seules objets présents étaient quelques tapis de mousse et deux serviettes.

-« Est-ce que c'est une salle d'entraînement? Demandai-je, connaissant un peu le sujet.

-Oui, c'est là que je prends mes cours de Kendo et de Karaté. Mon proffesseur vient chez moi deux fois par semaines pendant trois heures et voilà, je m'entraîne.

-Hm.

-Si jamais tu veux une revanche pour l'autre jour en retenue, -parce que je t'ai vraiment battu, et bien...-

-Tu ne m'as pas battu ! On a été interrompus ! Je t'aurais défoncé la gueule sinon ! M'enrageai-je.

-Ouais c'est ça. Comme si ta petite boxe pouvait battre mon karaté et mon kendo..

-J'suis plus fort que toi !

-Ouais bien sûr, alors tu veux voir ma chambre ou pas ! Elle avait l'air de t'intéresser tout à l'heure... Dit-il, en souriant avec moquerie.

-Tu veux pas te taire à la fin ! Criai-je, commençant réellement à sortir de mes gongs.

-Quoi ! C'est vrai que t'avais l'air intéressé...» Finit-il, un sourire pédant pendu aux lèvres.

Il se retourna et sorti de la pièce, n'ommettant pas de fermer la lumière. On passa devant une chambre, où il se contentai de me dire qu'elle était destinée aux invités, et nous arrivâmes enfin à sa chambre. Je déglutis lorsqu'il prit la poignée, ayant peur que son odeur qui devait emplir la pièce ne me fasse effet, ou encore voir des vêtements à lui traîner sur le sol tels que des caleçons...

Il ouvrit finalement la porte et fit de même avec la lumière.

Sa chambre était très sobre, peu décorée, et rien ne traînait nulle part. Tout était parfaitement rangé, à sa place, ce qui me parût étonnant pour une chambre d'un adolescent de seize ans. Mais comme je le craignais, la chambre baignait dans l'odeur de son propriétaire. Pas que l'odeur fut déplaisante, au contraire. Elle était même trop plaisante, voire excitante...

C'était vraiment son odeur. Bien que je ne la connaissait que très peu, je la reconnaissait tout de même. Et dans sa chambre, elle était en concentré.

_Être couché avec lui, dans le grand lit là, juste devant moi, embrasser sa peau, la mordre, la lécher... Toucher cette odeur avec mes doigts, la griffer, la goûter, la pénétrer... Une extase si douce, un délire si exquis. L'entendre crier, sentir sa sueur, ses griffes sur mon dos, mes crocs dans sa peau, sur ses lèvres, dans son cou... Pulsions bestiales, désirs impurs, envies lubriques, et surotout irrésistibles... Le prendre brutalement, l'entendre hurler qu'il en veut plus, le-lui donner, déverser mon plaisir en lui, en sa divine odeur..._

«-haan...!

-Naruto ?»

J'ouvris les yeux, et me rendit premièrement compte qu'ils étaient fermés, et je les posai ensuite dans ceux de Sasuke, qui me regardait, l'air déconcerté.

_Est ce que j'ai vraiment... ?_

«-Tu gémis ? Ma cria-t-il, complètement hilare.

-Qu..Quoi ! Je.. n...non ! NON! Bafouillai-je, ne sachant vraiment, mais vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça.

-TU GÉMISSAIT ! HAHAHAHA !, Continuait-il, riant de plus en plus, si bien qu'il larmoyait.

-N..NON ! Arrête.. ! Je n'ai pas gémis ! Tu... T'hallucines !, Tentai-je, pour me rattraper.

-Non t'as vraiment gémis ! J'l'ai entendu ! AHAHA !

-Non... ! C'est pas...»

Je m'arrêtai soudain de m'enfoncer, et le regardai, lui, riant aux larmes. Je m'aperçus soudain que je ne l'avais jamais vu rire de la sorte, et qu'il était encore plus beau quand il riait. Mais pas d'une beauté aphrodisiaque, plutôt une beauté... attendrissante. Il provoquait chez moi la même impression que lorsqu'on se retrouve devant un bébé ou un chiot: il était irrésistible. Irrésitiblement attachant.

N'empêche que j'avais vraiment gémis et qu'en plus j'était bandé. Génial... Il ne peut pas y avoir pire situation (quoi que ça dépend du contexte... voyez...).

«-Haaa ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça..!

-Ça me fait plaisir... Répondis-je, sarcastique.

-Pas autant qu'à moi, tu peux en être sûr !

-Ouais j'en doute pas...

-Ahhhhh Naruto.. J'vais vraiment finir par croire que tu veux me baiser ..!

-Ouais c'est plutôt le cas en fait.. Chuchotai-je, strictement pour moi.»

Il continua à rire pendant une trentaine de seconde, et repris finalement contenance. Je savais maintenant que je devrais m'attendre à des questions, mais en général j'étais plutôt bon en improvisation.

«-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu gémissait, au juste ? Et aussi pourquoi t'es bandé -Encore ..! Quoique les deux doivent être plutôt liés mais bon...

-Ben.. Je.. J..

Bon. Oubliez l'improvisation.

-?

-Je.. J'sais pas.. ça m'arrive de temps à autres... M'essayai-je, en vain, d'après le regard incrédule de mon interocuteur.

-Essaie de me faire avaler ça pour voir.

-Avaler quoi ?

-Bah c'que tu viens de dire !

-Ah ça... seulement ça...

-NARUTO ? Est-ce que tu pensais à...

-Non j'pensais pas à ce que tu pensais que j'pense...!

_MAIS QUEL CON BORDEL !_

-Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais.

-Euh...

-Allez, j'attend, espèce de pervers..!

-J'pensait à du lait...!

-DE QUEL LAIT TU PARLES, HEIN ?

-MON PUTAIN DE LAIT DE BITE MERRRDDEE !

_Mais à du lait de vache voyons !_

-...

-...Quoi?

-Tu veux que j'avale ton jus de bite, si je comprends bien. Dit-il, interloqué.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit ça à voix haute ?

_Merde j'ai pas dit la bonne chose quelle con.. ! Quand J'suis dans une crise j'ai le quotien intellectuel à 0...!_

-Alors tu le pensais vraiment.. !

-NOOONNNNN !

-Tu m'étonnes... Jamais j'aurais cru que tu serais honnête.

-Mais... Mais non ! J'veux pas que tu... que t'avales mon... que...

_La seule chose que je voudrais plus que ça c'est tout simplement de te prendre...!_

-Non, ça va... J'comprend, de toute façon.

-Tu comprends?

-Bah ouais... j'suis plutôt beau mec.

-T'es vraiment imbu de toi même ou quoi ?

-Non j'suis simplement pas aveugle!

-T'es complètement narcissique.

-Et alors !

-C'est pathétique. Tu ne mérites même pas d'avaler mon sperme ! _Tiens je l'ai dit ! Prétentieux mais irrésistible beau mec, va ! _

-Peut-être mais... - Il se rapprocha de moi, me colla contre le mur, posa sa main sur mon torce, le tout en faisant une moue sensuelle - t'aimerais quand même ça, avoue-le...

Je regardais ses yeux trop proches des miens, ses lèvres si tentantes à portée des miennes, je sentais son souffle contre ma peau. On aurait dit qu'il allait m'embrasser, lui et sa main contre mon buste, sa jambe se rapprochant dangereusement de mon entre-jambe...

-Euh... J..je... non..j..

Il baissa son regard vers le bas, esquissa un sourire narquois, et ramena son regard à nouveau sur moi:

-Je savais, ton corps et tes mots sont encore en désaccord..!

Il se décolla de moi, affichant le masque de la victoire sur sa fière posture. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais encore bandé devant Sasuke, et pire, encore bandé CONTRE Sasuke. Et le tout pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Vraiment, j'pouvais pas avoir moins de chance...

**_À suivre..._**

**_Alors, ce revirement de situation ? Moi je trouve qu'il commençait à être temps..._**

**_DES REVIEWS ?_**

**_CIAO !_**

**_Hily-chan xx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**POINTS TOURNANTS: Chapitre 10.**

* * *

Mes joues étaient cramoisies. Sasuke était toujours là, bien fier de son coup: Il avait réussit à prouver qu'il me faisait de l'effet. Mais le pire était qu'à ce moment même je commençais une vraie crise; J'avais trop été excité plusieurs fois en un court laps de temps. En gros, mon excitation n'avais fait qu'augmenter, et elle allait atteindre son point culminant si je n'allais pas a) Me branler b) me cacher dans un trou c) m'enlever la vie. Et toutes ses options n'étaient pas envisageable. Enfin, je pensais au a) jusqu'à ce que...

«-SASUKE ! NARUTO ! VENEZ MANGERRRRR !

-ON ARRIVEEE !, Répondit Sasuke à l'endroit de Mikoto, Comment tu vas faire pour ton ''problème''?, finit-il, s'adressant cette fois-ci à moi.

-J'AI PAS DE PROBLÈME !, Rétorquai-je, appréhendant effectivement les minutes à venir.

-Marche derrière moi, je vais te couvrir. Me proposa-t-il.

-Tu veux me ... rendre service? C'est nouveau chez toi ?

- Non, seulement si t'es bandé ils vont pensé que ça m'implique aussi, chose qui ne me fait pas particulièrement envie.

-Hm. Merci quand même.

-C'est bon.»

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'escalier, où il ce plaça devant moi, de façon à ce que mon entre-jambe ne soit pas visible une fois rendus à l'étage. Son petit plan marcha remarquablement, Iruka et Mikoto n'y virent que du feu.

Nous étions tous assis, et nous mangions avec appétit. Iruka et Mikoto discutaient, alors que je tentais le plus possible de me concentrer sur la nourriture.  
_Ne pas penser à Sasuke collé contre moi, sa main sur mon torce, ses lèvres près des miennes, son expression sensuelle, ses yeux mis-cols me fixant, son odeur me submergeant..._

NON, NON, NON et NON ! Il fallait à tout prix que cette image quitte mes pupilles, sinon j'allais vraiment entrer dans une crise incontrôlable... J'étais déjà étonné d'avoir pu me maîtriser aussi longtemps, et pour dire, j'avais quand même été bandé trois fois depuis le début de ma simili-crise. Ça restait tout de même ce que j'apellais du ''self control''.

«-Sasuke, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher le thé? Il doit être bien infusé maintenant., Demanda Mikoto.

-J'y vais», répondit-il.

Il se leva, et s'exécuta. Mes yeux les suivaient contre mon gré, mais je finit par me reprendre et continuer à manger en silence, avec l'appétit d'un clochard affamé.

Sasuke revint à la table, et se pencha au dessus de celle-ci pour y déposer le thé. Lorsqu'il distibua les tasses, il se pencha au dessus de mon épaule et murmura lascivement à mon oreille:

«- Ta tasse.»

Il respirait contre moi, alors que je sentais son torse frotter mon dos. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il passa son bras sur mon épaule jusqu'à ce que sa main ait effleurée mon cou.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup; Je sentais la chaleur caratéristique de l'excitation dans mon bas ventre, et mon érection s'amplifier.  
_Merde, merde, merde..! Il me fait vraiment trop d'effet.. ! Je ne pourrai plus retenir ma crise encore bien longtemps...!_

C'était décidé, dès que le souper finirait, j'irais me soulager aux toilettes. Pour l'instant, je devais le plus possible m'empêcher de le regarder.

«-Naruto, tu veux du thé?»

Je relevai mes yeux par réflexe, pour croiser le regard narquois de Sasuke. Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin et renchérit:

«-Naruto? T'en veux ou pas?»

Ça s'peut pas, il est trop bandant, il est trop bandant, il est trop bandant...

Commençant à avoir l'air attardé, je répondis un genre de oui:

«-Euff.. ou..oui ste'plaît...»

Il me servit mon thé, redéposa le tout, et se mordit la lèvre.

_Qu.. Quoi ? Pourquoi il fait ça ? Il veut me tuer ou quoi ?_

«-Me..me..mer..merci Sas... Sasuke..., Bafouillai-je, les joues complétement rouges, et bandé comme un taureau.

-De rien», Répondit-il, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

Le salaud... Il faisait exprès de m'exciter, et maintenant je l'avais compris. Il m'avait bien rendu service pour ne pas me faire voir jusqu'à la table, mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était s'amuser en me faisant vivre le moment le plus embarrassant à vie.

«-Alors Naruto, Sasuke m'a dit que tu faisais de la boxe?, Me demanda soudainement Mikoto.

-Ah.. euh.. oui ça fait environ deux ans», répondis-je, tentant de cacher mon malaise.

Attend... Sasuke à parlé de moi à sa mère...?

Je regardai ce dernier, et vit qu'il plongea nerveusement ses yeux dans son assiette, les joues légèrement roses.  
Je repris soudain de la confiance, voyant que j'étais finalement entrain de reprendre le dessus.

«-C'est très bien, tu aimes ça ? Continua-t-elle, visiblement intéressée à ma vie personnelle.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Ça permet de me défouler un peu et de rester zen un maximum. , répondis-je, Tout à fait à l'aise. Les situations c'étaient retournées, et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter.

-C'est vraiment bien de faire quelque chose qu'on aime, ça permet de se connaître un peu plus..!

-C'est certain ! Et en parlant de bien connaître, je ne savais pas que Sasuke vous parlait de moi ! Déclarai-je, haut et fort, à l'intention de Sasuke, qui semblait de plus en plus vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol.

_Eh oui, ducon, j'ai remarqué ce détail ..!_

-Oui, il me parle souvent de toi !»

Je regardai Sasuke, qui rougissait de plus en plus, et qui se penchait presque convulsivement vers son assiette. J'étais entrain de gagner, et c'était sublime.

«-Ah bon ? Je suis très curieux, qu'est-ce qu'il dit au juste ?, Demandai-je, jetant de temps à autres des regards subtils vers Sasuke, un sourire subtilement carnassier pendu aux lèvres.

-Bien des choses ! Comme par exemple, un jour il m'a dit que tu avais fais semblant de parler à un mur en disant de Sasuke qu'il puait. Il avait trouvé ton humour vraiment absurde et ça l'avait bien fait rire..!

-Ah ! Je m'en rappelle !», Dis-je, riant moi-même de ma blague, bien que dans mes souvenirs il n'avais pas ri du tout.

J'observai la réaction de Sasuke, lequel semblait abattu.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? Je suis curieux de savoir s'il me connait bien !, Renchéris-je, de plus en plus intrigué par ce que Sasuke pense de moi.

-Il a aussi dit que... mmm... Ah! Il dit aussi que tu es vraiment extraverti et que tout le monde t'apprécies pour ça, que c'est pratiquement impossible de ne pas vouloir être ton ami à cause du charisme que tu dégages et...-

-J'vais au toilettes., coupa Sasuke, se levant prestemment pour aller probablement plus se cacher que pour aller pisser (Pardonnez-moi l'expression).

-D'accord chéri...», Répondit sa mère, soudain confuse, ayant probablement remarqué que son fils n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Subitement, un silence s'installa. Je voulais embarrasser Sasuke, certes, mais pas Mikoto. Il était donc de mon devoir de réparer tout ça.

«-Mikoto, c'est pas grave...! Il ne va pas t'en vouloir..., Dis-je, tentant de la réconforter.

-Je suis vraiment idiote parfois...

-Mais non ma chérie, tu ne pouvais pas savoir..! Renchérit Iruka, lui caressant amoureusement le dos.

-Oui je pouvais savoir, c'était évident. Je connais bien mon fils, je sais qu'il est plutôt réservé...

-Peut-être mais Iruka a raison, tu ne pouvais pas savoir...! Il ne t'as pas demandé de ne pas le faire...!

-C'est vrai...

-Peut importe Mikoto, Sasuke ne t'en voudra pas. Tu sais... Avant je pensait qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de froid et distant... Et même ici j'ai eu cette impression. Mais en sachant qu'il t'avais parlé de moi, déjà qu'il ne doit pas parler beaucoup de moi, j'ai compris que Sasuke n'est pas tout-à-fait ce qu'il semble être. Tu vois, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse faire des confidences à sa mère comme j'en fais à Iruka... Et en sachant ce que tu m'as dis, ça m'a prouvé le contraire. Tout ça pour dire que même s'il paraît t'en vouloir, moi je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter.», Débitai-je, un sourire apaisant accroché au visage.

Elle me regarda, et souria. Ce sourire me fit vraiment chaud au coeur. C'était le sourire d'une mère...

«-Merci Naruto, je comprend pourquoi mon fils t'apprécies autant.

M'apprécies...? Sasuke m'apprécies ? Décidément, j'en ai vraiment appris plus que j'aurais pu imaginer ce soir...

-Ça fait plaisir...! Je le pense vraiment, tu sais.»

Iruka et Mikoto se câlinèrent un moment, et je me surpris à les trouver adorables ensembles. Bien qu'elle fut la mère de Sasuke, cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle apportait à Iruka le bonheur et la liberté qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir avec moi, et ça se voyait. À ce moment même, pour la première fois réellement, je voyais tout ce que Mikoto représentait, soit pour Iruka un bonheur certain. Et ce bonheur, je voulais qu'il dûre.

«-Me revoilà..!» Lança Sasuke, soudainement de bonne humeur.

Je tournai mes yeux vers lui, et je sursautai: Il était... Torse nu.

«-J'avais vraiment chaud, est-ce que ça dérange?»

Il me lança un regard vainqueur, et je compris que c'était sa marnière de se venger. Et merde, ça marchait; Je sentait tranquillement la crise revenir. Et ce n'était rien comparé au moment où il s'est penché au dessus de moi et a collé sa peau chaude contre mon dos en déservant la table...

_Sasuke j'te détèste... _

_

* * *

_

«-Merci beaucoup Mikoto, c'était délicieux et je le redis, la maison est magnifique., Dis-je, alors qu'Iruka et moi s'apprêtions à partir.

-Merci mon amour, c'était délicieux..! Ajouta mon tuteur, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Je t'aime., Finit-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

-Au revoir, à la prochaine.. ! Nous dit Sasuke, souriant.

-Au revoir.. »Lui répondis-je, un sourire amer. J'aurais aimé rester plus longuement, bien que mon corps n'aurait pas pu résister plus longtemps.

Nous quittâmes l'entrée et nous rendîmes sur la rue principale pour attendre un taxi.

«-Je me demande si j'ai que ma carte... Il me semble que j'avais de l'argent comptant...,» Dit Iruka, pour lui même.

Il fouilla dans ses poches, dans sa veste, dans son sac, et commença à sembler paniqué.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai du oublier mon porte monnaie chez Mikoto...

-...Allons-y alors... !», Dis-je, désinvolte.

Nous nous exécutâmes, et en deux minutes nous nous retrouvâmes devant chez Mikoto, où Iruka cogna à la porte. En attendant une réponse, je m'accotai devant l'embrasure de la porte, bien à mon aise.

«-C'est long..., Fis-je, trouvant l'attente agaçante.

Après une minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke, qui était encore en torse, chose que je remarquai après avoir tourné la tête vers lui.

_Merde il est trop canon..._

«-Bonsoir Sasuke.. ! Je suis désolé de déranger mais je pense avoir oubié mon portefeuille chez toi et on doit prendre un taxi alors est-ce que ça poserait problème si je cherchais un peu?

-Non, pas du tout, entrez...!

-Merci beaucoup..!»

Nous entrâmes donc dans la maison, où j'aidai Iruka à retrouver l'objet en question. Je tentai de ne pas penser à Sasuke, ce qui, pour une fois, marcha assez bien.

«-Tu l'as trouvé...? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non... mais j'ai cherché partout... !

-Merde merde merde merde ! Je l'ai probablement oublié dans le taxi pour venir ici... Il va falloir que j'aie refaire toutes mes cartes... ! C'est incroyable.. !

-On peut prendre un bus.. ?, proposai-je.

-Je pense qu'on n'aura pas le choix-

-UN INSTANT !»

Nous nous retournâmes, et aperçûmes Mikoto, les mains sur ses hanches, une expression réprobatrice accrochée au visage.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Iruka, confus.

-Vous n'avez même pas pensé à dormir ici !

-On ne veut pas s'imposer mon amour...

-Et tu oses m'appeller ''amour'' sans même avoir pensé à dormir collé avec moi !, Dit-elle, étrangement offusquée.

-Euh...

-Et moi là-dedans, peut-être que j'ai très envie de dormir collé avec toi !

-Tu parles d'une histoire..., Marmonai-je, trouvant la situation plutôt ridicule, sans même penser que dormir là impliquait aussi passer plus de temps avec Sasuke, soit risquer de faire d'autres crises.

_Attendez, maintenant que j'y pense, si on dort ici... MERDE LA GALÈRE !_

-Mon amour ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..., Tenta Iruka, visiblement intimidé par sa chère amie de coeur.

-Ah non? Alors fais-toi pardonner et dort ici !, Ordonna-t-elle, catégorique.

-Très bien ! Naruto, on dort ici ce soir., Fit-il, un énorme sourire ornant son visage.

-...Ben... euh... D'accord..., Répondis-je, me pliant face à mon amer destin.

-Génial ! Sasuke, montre la chambre dans laquelle Naruto dormira ce soir..! Lanca Mikoto, avant de sauter dans les bras de son amour.

-Ok.»

J'étais fichu. Vraiment fichu. Dormir chez Sasuke? Et espérer ne pas faire de crise? Alors là, bonne chance. Il ne s'agissait pas de bonne volonté, mais plutôt d'un miracle.

**_À suivre..._**

**_Héhéhé... (que dire de plus?)_**

**_DES REVIEWS ?_**

**_Merci !_**

**_Ciao !_**

**_Hily-chan xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cher lectrices (et lecteur, si tu suis toujours cette fic, et oui je parle bien effectivement de Monsieur-Haineux ;P), Je tiens à vous faire mes plus plates excuses. La raison pour laquelle ce chapitre a tant tardé, c'est parce que l'ordinateur que j'utilise présentemment fait défaut, et que celui que j'utilise d'habitude se fait bronzer sur une plage à Cuba en surfant sur ma mère (aha voyez le jeu de mot). Mille excuses, mais je n'ai pas d'autres chapitres en banque que celui-ci, mais une fois que l'ordinateur tant attendu rentrera à la maison avec ma mère dans sa valise (aha voyez toujours), je vous promets de publier deux ou trois chapitres d'un coup. Donc non je n'ai pas arrêté ma fic, tout n'est que problème technique... !**

**Encore une fois, pardonnez-moi, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**POINTS TOURNANTS : Chapitre 11**

* * *

Là j'étais mal. Vraiment mal… Jamais je n'allais réussir à ne pas faire de crise, ou du moins à réussir à la cacher un minimum… La vie était contre moi. Vraiment.

«-Tu viens, Naruto ?, Me dit Sasuke, qui devait me mener à la chambre d'amis du sous-sol.

-O…Oui.», Lui répondis-je, appréhendant la suite.

Je le suivis donc vers le sous-sol, tout en regardant son dos se mouvoir au rythme de ses pas.

Ses épaules étaient musclées sans pour autant donner l'impression qu'il était bâti. Ses omoplates étaient flagrantes et suivaient la cadence de ses épaules. Ses côtes paraissaient subtilement, ne laissant entrevoir que très légèrement ses os. Sa taille était fine et parfaite. Son corps était un chef d'œuvre, et il le savait. Tout comme moi, étant donné que j'avais l'entrejambe en feu…

Nous arrivâmes donc à la dite chambre.

«-Alors voilà ta chambre, il y a une salle de bains dans le fond, donc si tu veux te laver amuses-toi… En gros c'est ça. , Débita-t-il, ayant retrouvé son habituel masque d'indifférence.

-Merci, Lui répondis-je.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Mais on pas obligé d'aller se coucher tout de suite, si tu veux…, Fit-il, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres, mais si subtil qu'il était presqu'indéchiffrable.

_Est-ce que c'est… Une invitation… ?_

-…Évidemment…, Reprit-il, espèce de pervers, je vois bien que tu as des arrière-pensées, mais non je parlais plutôt d'écouter un film. T'es vraiment obsédé…!

_Merde… Pris la main dans le sac._

-Je… Non ! Je n'pensais pas à quelque chose de pervers…!

-Mais bien sûr…»

Je me tus, sachant qu'il était trop perspicace pour croire à quelque de mes piètres excuses. Mais j'avais néanmoins vu une chose qu'il croyait probablement que je ne remarquerais pas : Il voulait passer du temps avec moi plutôt que d'aller dormir. Et je comptais bien renverser la vapeur…

«-Bon, ok t'as raison… Mais moi au moins j'avoue, alors que toi tu caches le fait que tu veuilles passer du temps avec moi en essayant de m'embarrasser! »

Mon sourire était vainqueur, tandis que le sien tombait lentement mais surement.

«-C'était par pure politesse ! Dit-il, tentant de se reprendre.

-Intéressant…! Depuis quand es-tu poli avec moi ? Cette nouvelle habitude doit venir avec celle de parler de moi à ta mère…»

Ses joues rougirent de plus belle, face à un fait qu'il semblait avoir oublié.

«-Tu changes de sujet..! Fit-il, perdant de plus en plus sa crédibilité.

_Hé oui, Sasuke. Ton masque tombe, et pour une fois j'ai réellement le dessus sur toi._

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui l'évites…!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Arrêtes de prendre tes grands airs, Naruto ! Et puis t'es pas crédible avec l'érection que t'as entre les jambes..! , Dit-il, reprenant un peu de fierté.

_Hein ? Merde je l'avais oubliée celle-là… Mais elle paraît à peine… _

-Tu auras beau me dire ça, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'apprenais quelque chose…»

Son sourire s'élargit soudain.

_Pourque j'le sens pas ce sourire...?_

«-À moi si. Tu m'as appris que j'avais visé juste…

-Q…Quoi? De quoi tu parles ?»

Il s'approcha de moi, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Une fois rendu à une distance plutôt rapprochée –ce qui me déstabilisa et du coup de désarma, il me dit :

«-J'ai bluffé…

-…Co…Comment 'Bluffé'…?

_Merde il est bien trop près de moi… Je… J'n'arrive pas à me concentrer…_

-C'était pas bien difficile…-Il rapprocha son visage du miens, tourna la tête, pour finalement murmurer à mon oreille : - J'te fais tellement bander, Naruto…»

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait prononcé cete phrase -Qui était vraiment trop excitante, soit dit en passant, d'un simple souffle, mais un souffle qui atterrit dans mon cou, ma principale zone érogène. Si mon érection était à peine visible il y a cinq minutes, maintenant elle ne peut être que flagrante.

J'échappai même un soupir d'aise quelque peu saccadé par la vague d'excitation qui venait de m'envahir.

Mes joues étaient rouges de désir, mon pouls était rapide, ma respiration ardue. Son corps était si près du miens que j'aurais pu le posséder. Son visage était si accessible que j'aurais pu le tenir entre la paume de mes mains et dévorer ses lèvres. Dévorer son cou. Dévorer son torse imberbe déjà dénudé. Mais je devais me retenir. Je ne devais pas lui sauter dessus.

Il ne me restait qu'une seule alternative pour me sortir ce de merdier…

«-Ta mère avait raison alors…», dis-je, tentant d'avoir l'air naturel.

Il se sépara légèrement de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux –Merde ses lèvres étaient encore plus proche des miennes maintenant… J'allais craquer, j'allais craquer…

«-De quoi tu parles..?»

Je repris contenance, du moins, un minimum…

«-Elle m'a dit que... tu m'aimais bien. Et cette proximité ne fait que le prouver, J'ai tort?»

Ses joues rougirent d'un coup, et il détourna la tête.

_Et bien, Sasuke. Tu es vraiment pro lorsqu'il s'agit d'être indifférent, mais lorsque ce n'est plus toi qui a le dessus, c'en est tout autre…_

«-Elle disait n'importe quoi. Fit-il, renfrogné.

-Pourquoi nies-tu, Sasuke? –Je m'approchai de lui, prêt à lui faire le même jeu qu'il m'avait fait,- Est-ce que j'ai nié la bosse entre mes jambes?», finis-je.

Il regarda soudain la dite bosse, ce qui m'embarrassa un instant. Mais en même temps, savoir qu'il posait les yeux sur l'incarnation de mon excitation ne faisait que m'exciter d'avantage…

«-…Elle disait n'importe quoi… Je… Je ne t'apprécie pas… Pas… du t… Du tout…, Balbutia-t-il, paraissant de plus en plus mal à l'aise et impuissant.

-Vraiment…

-ELLE DISAIT N'IMPORTE QUOI !»

Il se retourna et alla directement dans sa chambre, où claqua la porte.

Je souri, victorieux. J'avais gagné contre lui, mais j'avais aussi gagné un prix : La confirmation qu'il m'aimait bien.

Cette soirée-là, quelque chose d'étrange avait prit place en moi. Son corps était désormais plus qu'une simple coquille belle à en faire damner un saint. Elle l'était encore, mon érection présente le démontrait, mais quelque chose de plus cohabitait maintenant avec cette excitation.

Le fait était que d'être avec Sasuke avant m'irritait, et ce même si c'était pour cacher mon attirance à ses yeux, et un peu à mes yeux aussi.

Mais à présent, sa présence… m'apaisait?

_Qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire là, Sasuke… _

_

* * *

_

J'enlevai mon chandail et mon pantalon, pour me retrouver en caleçon, prêt à aller dormir. Après sa défaite, Sasuke ne m'avait pas reparlé, trop orgueilleux. J'entrai donc dans les draps du lit de la chambre d'amis, déposai ma tête sur l'oreiller, et tentai de dormir. Je n'y arrivais vraiment pas…

_Son torse musclé, ses épaules athlétiques, son visage divin, son expression de colère..._

Des images de Sasuke repassaient dans ma tête, sans arrêt...

_Son odeur grisante, son buste dévêtu touchant mon dos, son murmure dans mon oreille, ses mains sur moi..._

Elles défilaient, me réchauffant le bas-ventre au passage...

_Son sourire, ses yeux moqueurs fermés par ses spasmes d'hilarité, ses joues rougies par l'embarras..._

Sasuke m'emplissait peu à peu, éveillant chez moi une partie de mon anatomie...

_Sa moue de satisfaction, ses dents mordant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux dans le vague, Sasuke qui prononce mon nom..._

«-Sasuke...» Chuchotai-je, tandis que ma main descendait lentement vers mon entrejambe.

Je sentais la crise. Celle dont j'avais bloqué le passage jusqu'à mon esprit durant toute la soirée avait finalement pris possession de mes pensées et de mes actes. La bête n'avait jamais été aussi enivrée, le carnassier en moi n'avait jamais autant désiré sortir. Il voulait Sasuke. Je le voulais.

J'empoignai mon membre, allant et venant plus ou moins rapidement. L'excitation montait, mais ma main était insatisfaisante pour toute la chaleur frénétique qu'elle tenait entre les doigts.

_J'en veux plus... Donnes m'en plus... Je le veux LUI..._

Ma crise était trop forte. Elle avait rarement été aussi forte. Je sentais les sueurs froides caractéristiques, l'air insoutenable, mes spasmes…

Je cru même à ce moment-là que Neji n'aurait pas suffit. Je voulais Sasuke. Sasuke et rien d'autre...

«-Sasuke...» Gémissais-je, le moins fort possible, pour ne pas qu'il m'entende de sa chambre. Parce que je pouvais aisément crier pour faire résonner la maison au grand complet, surtout au stade où ma crise en était...

_J'en veux plus...! Donnes-LE moi... Donnes-moi Sasuke..!_

Si j'écoutais les pulsions de ma crise, j'irais directement dans la chambre de mon fantasme et le violerais sur place. Une chance que j'ai appris à contrôler mes crises...

«-Sasuke...Hm...» Je gémissais de plus en plus fort, sans toute fois qu'il puisse m'entendre.

Les vas-et-viens sur mon membre se firent plus rapides, et accélérèrent jusqu'à ce que le mouvement de ma main sois indéfini.

«-Sasuke… »

Je continuais de gémir son nom, me mordant la lèvre de temps à autre.

Soudain, je senti que j'allais venir d'une seconde à l'autre, je saisi donc un mouchoir sur la table de chevet pour 'amortir la chute' du liquide, qui aurait tôt fait de finir ses les draps du lit.

Ce fut trente seconde plus tard que j'éjaculai, dans le tissu prévu à cet effet.

Je repris mon souffle, mon pouls pulsant à son maximum. Ma crise s'était apaisée, j'allais peut-être réussir à dormir. Je fermai donc les yeux, et pris une position confortable. J'attendis quelques minutes, une demi-heure, une heure…

_Merde, y'a pas à dire, se coucher à dix heures c'est pas mon truc…_

Je me levai donc, remis mon pantalon, et sorti de la chambre pour aller regarder la télé dans le salon (celui du sous-sol, évidemment).

_En même temps, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a la chance de mater une télé de cinquante-deux pouces…! Appart quand tu t'appelles Sasuke __Uchiwa._

En arrivant au salon, quelle surprise j'ai eut quand je vis justement le dit Sasuke Uchiwa qui m'avait devancé. Lorsqu'il me remarqua, il posa les yeux sur moi, et détourna le regard sur la télé en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. En vérité, je sentais un léger malaise.

«-…T'arrives pas à dormir?, Lui demandai-je le premier.

-Non.

-Moi non plus.»

Nous écoutâmes la télé en silence, n'osant ni l'un ni l'autre parler d'avantage. L'émission était plutôt mauvaise, mais je n'osais pas lui dire de changer de poste. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je n'osais pas…

Sasuke mit fin à mes pensées en me parlant :

«-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'suis vraiment un enfant parfois.»

Sasuke qui… S'excusait ? Je devais être entrain de rêver. Je n'en revenais pas. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il s'excusait en général ? Et depuis quand il s'excusait à moi…!

«-C'est pas grave… Faut dire que j't'avais cherché, aussi. , Répondis-je, tentant d'ignorer mes dernières pensées.

-Hm.», Finit-il, replongeant la pièce dans un profond silence.

Ce dernier dura encore cinq bonnes minutes, mais qui étaient beaucoup moins embarrassantes qu'à mon arrivée, ce qui me fit plaisir.

Je tentai de changer de position sur le canapé, mais mon dos nu était collé contre le cuir ce qui me fit un mal de chien.

«-Aouch..! Merde…

-Quoi?, Dit-il, ne comprenant pas quelle était la raison de ma plainte.

-J'allais bouger mais mon dos était collé alors ça m'a fait mal… ! , Répondis-je, un rictus de douleur sur le visage.

-Hm.

-Dis, Sasuke…»

Il se retourna, et me regarda avec des yeux surpris.

«-Quoi…?

-Tu veux bien me…

_Merde j'suis gêné…_

-…Te…?»

Lui aussi semblait appréhender, ses joues rougissaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

«-Tu voudrais bien me…

-Merde à quoi tu penses tu vas finir par parler, oui ? , Fit-il, semblant plus qu'impatient de savoir de quoi s'agissait ma requête.

-…Tu veux bien me prêter une couverture?»

Il sembla soudain interloqué, l'air de n'avoir rien compris.

«-Une… Couverture. , Dit-il, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus stupide des demandes.

-Bah oui, mon dos colle au canapé alors si j'ai une couverture ça ne collera plus… C'est logique, non ?

-O…Oui, bien sûr. Viens.»

Il se leva, tandis que je le suivis dans la pénombre. Il se rendit à côté de la salle de bain, où il ouvrit une armoire dans laquelle étaient rangés diverses couvertures et draps. Il en sorti une en un tissu lourd et doux comme une peluche. Il s'approcha de moi, à une distance assez moindre. Il me donna la dite couverture, accompagné d'un subtil sourire.

«-Merci…, Lui dis-je, mes yeux fixant ses lèvres et ses yeux tour à tour.

-De rien.», Répondit-il, avant de se prendre une couverture pour lui.

Nous retournâmes dans le salon, où j'entrai dans le tissu, tandis que Sasuke copiait mon geste. Nous regardâmes la télé en silence pendant encore environ vingt minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke prenne la parole :

«-Je trouve ça étrange, quand même. , Commença-t-il, les yeux fixant la télé, bien que je pus dire qu'il ne regardait pas l'émission.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange?

-Et bien… On ne s'est jamais réellement dit… Tu sais concrètement… Qu'on était gays… Mais avec les évènements de la soirée, on a bien finit par s'en rendre compte l'un et l'autre… En tout cas j'trouve juste ça bizarre parce que ça fait pas… conventionnel… Tu comprends… Enfin c'est pas important.», Débita-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

J'analysai lentement tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, et n'en vint qu'à une seule conclusion :

«-QUOI T'ES GAY ?»

Il me regarda, les yeux écarquillés, comme si je venais de dire la pire des bêtises.

«-Tu…Tu veux dire que tu n'avais même pas remarqué..? Lança-t-il, complètement déboussolé.

-Je…Non pas vraiment…

-Alors quand je faisais exprès de te faire bander, tu pensais réellement que j'étais hétéro ?

-Bah… j'sais pas… J'suppose que oui… En fait je n'y avais même pas pensé… J'étais trop préoccuper pas le fait d'être bandé et que tu en ries…»

Il me regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, et se mit à rire.

«-He...Hé ! Pourquoi tu ries ! Criai-je, mon amour propre insulté par son hilarité.

-Parce que t'es pathétique d'être aussi lent, baka !, Répondit-il, coupé par de fréquents soubresauts.

-J'suis pas pathétique! Et ne m'appelles pas baka, baka !

-Ahahaha…!»

J'arrêtai de m'obstiner, boudant. Je le regardais rire, et tranquillement le sentiment d'orgueil se dissipa pour laisser place à de la tendresse. Son rire était adorable; Adorablement séduisant. Le regarder rire me faisait du bien, après cette longue journée pénible. L'observer me donnait vraiment du répit.

_Décidément Sasuke, tu me fais dire toutes sortes de choses absurdes…_

**_À suivre…_**

**_Alors mes enfants, vous avez aimé?_**

**_DES REVIEWWWSSSS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_**

**_Merci !_**

**_Ciao !_**

**_Hily-chan xx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**POINTS TOURNANTS : Chapitre 12**

**«-Alors, quoi d'neuf docteur ? *Niaf niaf niaf*» **

Des bruits de fond semblant venir d'une émission des looney tunes me fit sortir de mon sommeil profond.

_Je me suis endormi là…?_

Je me frottai les yeux, et remarqué que j'étais dans une couverture en peluche, devant la télé, sur le canapé du salon de Sasuke. Je me redressai légèrement, quand soudain je senti un poids sur mon épaule gauche.

Je me retournai, et je pu jurer que jamais de ma vie je n'avais assisté à plus beau spectacle.

_Tu es magnifique… Tu me sembles être un ange._

Sasuke dormait paisiblement dans sa couverture, accoté contre moi. Son épaule droite dénudée dépassait légèrement du tissu, et sa tête était tournée vers moi, mettant un accent sur sa jugulaire.

Je l'observais, lui et ses yeux clos, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa respiration constante, un mèche de cheveux égarée sur son front…

Je levai mes doigts vers son visage, et hésitai une seconde avant de déplacer la mèche de cheveux et la replacer avec ses autres homologues qui encadraient ses traits. Il était si beau, j'en étais presqu'ému.

Il avait tout d'un ange, tout.

Je l'aurais regardé comme ça encore une éternité, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne se réveille. Je décidai donc de le laisser dormir, et d'aller prendre ma douche.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, tournai la poignée pour l'eau chaude, et fit de même avec l'eau froide. Je me déshabillais, pensif.

_C'est étrange que nous nous soyons endormis comme ça. Je ne m'en rappelle absolument pas… _

Je fus sorti de ma torpeur alors qu'une porte –Que je n'avais pas remarquée, de l'autre côté de la douche, s'ouvrit et se referma sur un Sasuke à moitié endormi, une serviette à la main.

Et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il me vit presque nu, en caleçon pour tout dire, mes pouces sous l'élastique de ce dernier, prêt à l'enlever…

Il écarquilla les yeux un moment, avant de me regarder de haut en bas, avec des yeux que je crus pervers une fraction de seconde.

Il continua sa contemplation, alors que moi –Qui était très loin d'être pudique, commençait à trouver la chose plutôt amusante.

_Il aime vraiment ce qu'il voit, ça c'est certain. _

Je l'observai donc, n'ayant que ça à faire de toute façon, étant donné sa torpeur. Il était magnifique, comme toujours. Il était encore torse nu, mais lui aussi ne portait qu'un caleçon.

_Merde Sasuke, t'es tellement bandant… J'te baiserais de suite, sans aucune hésitation…_

Je reluquai la forme de son membre dans son caleçon, ce qui m'excita d'un coup. Il était bien membré, et c'était la première fois que j'en avais la confirmation.

Je relevai mes yeux vers son visage, Et vit qu'il me fixait toujours autant, même plus.

_Merde, je commence à bander… Mais il est trop beau, dans ses caleçons… Son torse imberbe et nu… J'aimerais bien te voir entièrement nu…_

Soudain, ses yeux toujours perdus sur moi, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Je n'eus pas besoin de plus pour entrer dans une crise. Celle de la veille n'avait pas été entièrement satisfaite, alors mon excitation n'était jamais réellement tombée.

Je voulais le posséder, je voulais l'avoir entre mes doigts, entre mes lèvres, sous moi. Sous mon emprise, sous celle de mes baisers sur sa peau diaphane, dans son cou, sur ses épaules, sur son torse, son ventre, son aine… le faire gémir sous mes lèvres autour de son sexe, mes mains sur ses fesses. Le faire jouir lorsque je serais en lui, oui lui en moi, qu'importe…

Embrasser ses lèvres, ses deux bijoux roses, tendres et doux, qui attendraient ma bouche avide d'elles, de ses baisers sur mon corps désireux.

Nos deux enveloppes brûlantes, suintantes, recouvrant nos esprits homologues d'appétit, jumeaux de désir, reflets des deux bêtes que nous serions, enivrées par l'odeur de l'autre...

Mon souffle devenait court, au contraire de mon membre qui s'allongeait sans arrêt, sans oublier d'élargir au passage.

Je sentais le regard de Sasuke sur moi, je le voyais loucher sur ma verge érigée. Mais il ne riait pas. Il semblait à l'inverse s'intéresser à mon sexe.

Je regardai de nouveau sa propre virilité, et qu'elle fut ma surprise quand je vis qu'il était dans le même état que moi.

_Je… J'te fais bander? _

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais tellement excité… Maintenant qu'il était bandé, c'était encore pire.

Mes joues devinrent rouges tant je senti le sang affluer dans tous les canaux et veines de mon corps avec une anarchie des plus totales. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je commençais à sentir ma peau suinter. La balle était dans son camp, bien que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps; S'il attendait trop sans rien faire, c'est-à-dire partir ou me sauter dessus, c'était moi qui allait le violer.

Il dévia soudain ses yeux de mon sexe et tomba dans les miens. Je sentais le désir dans ses yeux, comme si une lueur rouge pouvait transparaître, tant son regard si différent m'était inconnu.

Je me retournai complètement vers lui, laissant ainsi paraître à cent pour cent mon érection.

_Bon, là si t'as vraiment envie de moi comme je peux le croire, tu ne devrais pas résister trop longtemps. _

Je sentis dans sa posture qui semblait prendre l'empreinte d'un souffle saccadé et rapide que mon petit stratagème avec quelque peu fonctionné. Pourtant, il ne me sauta pas plus dessus.

Je n'en pouvais plus, tant pis. Ma crise était trop forte, j'allais me branler devant lui si ça continuait.

J'avançai donc vers lui, tandis que ses yeux excités semblaient ne pas trop comprendre, posai mes mains contre la porte derrière lui de part et d'autre et son visage, collai mon torse nu contre son homologue, et, sentant nos virilités se frôler, je murmurai à son oreille :

«-Est-ce que tu me laisses prendre ma douche ou tu as autre chose en tête?»

J'attendis sa réponse, mon visage contre son oreille, poussant de légers soupirs sur cette dernière, histoire de le convaincre de ne pas me laisser prendre ma douche, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire.

Soudainement, il poussa mes deux bras d'un coup sec, saisit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa brutalement. Je gémi sous l'effet de la surprise, mais me repris aussitôt en posant mes mains sur ses hanches pour les glisser sur son dos, le tout nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

Ses mains sur mon visage prirent finalement le chemin vers ma nuque, où ses bras se croisèrent. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma chevelure dorée tandis que les miennes trouvaient lentement mais surement l'accès à ses fesses, sous son caleçon.

Je le poussai alors férocement contre le mur, et laissa ses lèvres pour aller m'égarer dans son cou. J'embrassai sa jugulaire, la léchait, y soupirait, la mordillait… Je sentais son pouls au travers de son muscle, son pouls rapide et fort. Le miens était dans le même état.

Ma crise s'amplifiait, mais se satisfaisait enfin. Pour la première fois je considérais ma crise comme un allié, et non comme un ennemi.

Je quittai son cou pour posséder à nouveau ses lèvres, qui cette fois furent sous l'emprise de mes dents.

«-Hmmm… Naruto… Han…»

Mon excitation s'accrut de plus belle à l'entente de mon nom poussé en gémissement pas mon plus grand fantasme.

Mes lèvres redescendirent alors sur ses épaules que je mordis, tandis que mes mains resserraient leur emprise sur ses fesses. J'appuyai mon sexe avec force contre celui de Sasuke, qui m'en remercia par un long râle rauque. Je réitérai le geste encore et encore, ne me lassant pas d'entendre ses plaintes.

Ses ongles meurtrissaient mon cou et mes épaules, tandis que mes lèvres descendaient sur son buste, à la recherche de plus de peau à embrasser.

«-Naruto… Je… J'peux pas…»

Il tentait visiblement de m'arrêter, mais en même temps je sentais qu'il aimait. Je distinguais aisément son sexe dur contre le miens, sa peau embrasée contre la mienne, j'entendais ses soupirs, ses gémissement, je sentais ses doigts sur mon cou, ses griffes dans mon dos... Il aimait, et moi aussi. M'arrêter était impossible, au stade où j'en étais.

Mais juste pour lui prouver que j'avais raison, j'enlevai ma main droite de sur sa fesse, la dirigeai vers l'avant, et empoignai fermement son membre érigé et brûlant, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise suivit d'un court râle d'aise.

Je remontai mon visage vers le sien et collai mes lèvres à son oreille :

«-Tu ne peux pas quoi…?», Murmurai-je, avant de mordiller le cartilage à portée de mes lèvres.

Je le sentais fléchir sous cette excitante caresse, et je repris de plus belle :

«-Tu ne peux pas me demander d'arrêter, Sasuke…-Je pris ma seconde main pour saisir la sienne et la conduire vers mon propre membre, ou je l'y déposai-… Tu vois comme tu m'excite…»

J'accentuai sa prise sur mon sexe jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui-même qui serre ses doigts autour de ma verge.

Je gémis sous cette caresse, tandis que dans ses yeux qui, il y avait quelques secondes, semblaient perdus, avaient pris une lueur de malice.

«-J'peux pas accepter de t'être soumis, Naruto Uzumaki.», Dit-il, tandis qu'il empoigna avec encore plus de fermeté ma virilité.

Soudain, il retourna la situation, me poussant bestialement contre la porte cette fois donnant sur la chambre d'amis. Il lâcha ma verge pour prendre mes deux poignets, qu'il remonta au-dessus de ma tête, pour ensuite les tenir d'une seule main et ainsi reprendre possession de mon membre.

J'étais encore plus excité, alors qu'il dévorait mon cou tout en malaxant mon érection par-dessus mon unique vêtement.

J'adorais encore plus cette version des choses; moi, soumis à Sasuke. En un sens, ça me prouvait qu'il me désirait autant que moi je le désirais.

Il émergea de mon cou pour abuser de mes lèvres, un abus que je ne saurais refuser. Sa langue entra quémanda l'entrée à la commissure, que je lui ouvris.

Nos langues dansaient, se battaient, s'adoraient, s'aimaient… Ses dents mordillaient de temps à autre mes lèvres humides et désireuses.

Il quitta soudain ma bouche et lâcha mes poignets. Il descendit sur mon torse avec des baisers et des morsures, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à mon bas-ventre.

Je l'observais, mes mains massant son crâne.

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, mais mieux, ils me regardaient avec désir.

Il saisit lascivement mon caleçon et le descendit sur mes cuisses. Je savais où il voulait en venir, je m'en mordis les lèvres à cette idée.

Il prit mon membre dans sa main, où il fit de lents mouvements de vas-et-viens. J'en voulais plus, je voulais ses lèvres autour de mon sexe.

Il embrassait mon aine, mes cuisses, mon entre-jambe en évitant méticuleusement mon sexe. Ça m'enrageait, mais en même temps ça m'excitait comme un fou.

«-Alors Naruto, t'en veux plus?

«-Ou…Oui…hm.

«-J'veux t'entendre le dire…

«-Je…Suce-moi Sasuke…

«-Avec plaisir…»

Soudain, il goba mon membre d'un coup, exerçant de langoureux mouvements de vas-et-viens. Ma tête bascula vers l'arrière et mes mains saisirent ses cheveux avec plus de fermeté.

C'était tellement bon. Une exquise ivresse, et venant de Sasuke, c'était le paradis.

_C'est vrai, Sasuke, tu étais mon fruit de la tentation, ma pomme interdite. Mon paradis défendu. Avant aujourd'hui._

Je continuais à sentir avec extase ses lèvres autour de mon sexe, quand soudain il s'arrêta net.

«-Naruto… j'te veux en entier… Tournes-toi…»

Je souri avec perversion, comprenant ce qu'il voulait; me prendre. Avec joie, mon beau.

Je me retournai et pris appui sur le mur pour mieux lui ouvrir mon intimité. Il me donna ses doigts, que j'humectai. Il en présenta un premier à mon entrée, et le rentra lentement.

D'habitude, être Uke me déplaisait un peu. Mais avec Sasuke, comment ne pas apprécier chacun de ses touchers? Tout était différent. Et pas à cause d'un quelconque amour, mais parce que à sa simple vue je ressens une envie charnelle incontrôlable. Alors être Uke? Comme si ça allait me faire débander de toute façon.

Après quelques minutes en moi, ses doigts s'ôtent pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus gros; sa virilité.

Tranquillement, posté à mon entrée, il se décide à rentrer. J'adore déjà ça…

«-Hm… Naruto… C'est si bon…»

T'as pas idée!

Il continue de s'empaler en moi, alors que je gémis de plaisir et d'anticipation, tout comme lui.  
Il rentre finalement en moi au complet, où il commence des coups de butoir qui se font déjà voraces.

«-Sasuke…! Hmm…

-Naruto… »

Les cris se firent de plus en plus forts et fréquents, jusqu'à ce que…

«-Merde Naruto elle est longue cette douche ! Tu pourrais pas te branler chez toi , baka..!»

Putain…

La voix de Sasuke retentit de l'autre côté de la porte, tandis que mes doigts allaient et venaient autour de mon sexe.

«-Oui oui, j'ai finis, et ne m'appelle pas baka, baka !

-Ouais sors plutôt 'faut aussi que je prenne ma douche !»

Bon, on dirait bien que mon fruit de la tentation ne m'a pas vraiment été accordé, finalement… Si seulement tout cela avait été vrai…

_**À suivre…**_

_**AHAH ! WHAT A PUNCH !**_

_**Bon, vous en pensez quoi ? **__**DES REVIEWS ? :D**_

_**Merci!**_

_**Hily-chan xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**POINTS TOURNANTS : Chapitre 13**

**Note**** : Je dédie ce Chapitre à **_**Rinshitaiken,**_** ma meilleure amie, qui m'a demandé des chapitres plus longs. Bon, je sais que le nombre de mots ici n'est pas une énorme différence avec celui des autres chapitres, mais n'empêche. Ça te fera peut-être trois minutes de plus à lire, liseuse compulsive… è_é**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

J'attendais Sasuke tandis qu'il prenait sa douche, un peu mal à l'aise face au fait de m'être masturbé en prenant la mienne, dans sa propre salle de bain.

J'aurais tellement aimé que ce beau rêve ait été vrai… Mais ce qui c'était réellement passé était tout autre. Enfin, une certaine partie seulement était fausse… C'est-à-dire toute la partie où il y avait du sexe. Sinon, il était réellement entré dans la salle de bain, en caleçon, pendant que je m'apprêtais à enlever le miens. Sauf qu'à la place de m'avoir observé pendant une minute pour ensuite bander et etc., il était simplement parti de la salle de bain en bredouillant quelques excuses.

Quel dommage, la suite que je m'étais imaginée était bien plus intéressante…

Bref, j'étais assis sur le canapé sur lequel Sasuke et moi nous étions endormis la veille, nostalgique de ce moment. Parce qu'ultimement, nous avions dormi ensemble, l'un accoté sur l'autre. Mais ce qui avait été le plus agréable, c'était le réveil.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à son doux visage d'ange endormi, à sa respiration constante, à son corps à moitié nu drapé dans une couverture. Il était attendrissant comme jamais il n'aurait pu l'être. Son image me hantais, et ça commençais vraiment à me rendre nerveux.

_Putain Naruto, à quoi tu joues! Sasuke n'est qu'un fantasme, rien de plus, sauf peut-être ton pire ennemi ! Arrête de penser à ses traits apaisants ou à sa présence chaleureuse. Il n'est rien de tout ça, il est quelqu'un d'exécrable que tu devrais uniquement détester et désirer. Rien de plus, voilà! _

J'aurais tellement aimé que ça ait été vrai…

La vérité était que, malgré tout ce que je pouvais me dire, Sasuke commençait vraiment à représenter plus qu'un simple désir. Mais quoi? Je l'aimais ? Aimer Sasuke! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Non, je ne l'aimais pas, disons que… Je me sentais seulement bien en sa présence, je crois.

Mais encore là, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

Soudain, j'entendis le son de l'eau arrêter, démontrant que l'instigateur de mes précédentes pensées avait fini sa douche.

Un léger malaise s'insinua en moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si la veille et même ce matin n'étaient pas arrivés. Je ne pouvais pas, et c'était ce qui me troublait le plus, parce que cela signifiait que ça avait quand même une certaine importance pour moi. Et c'était vraiment des plus perturbants …

Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain du côté de sa chambre, ce qui me fit paniquer sur le coup. Je ne voulais pas faire face à ce malaise, je ne voulais pas faire face à Sasuke, qui connaissait une partie de mon secret. Mais merde, on était à la même école, dans quelques cours ensemble, et plus, il fallait qu'on se rencontre seuls à seuls tous les matins à 9h30 devant le bureau de Tsunade. Tout ça s'annonçait plutôt désastreux, à vrai dire.

Je me levai donc, espérant pouvoir monter à l'étage et échapper à Sasuke en courant prendre un bus et rentrer chez moi, mais non. Rien ne se passait jamais comme je le voulais, alors il sortit de sa chambre au même moment, et nous fumes rapidement face-à-face. Là, il ne pouvait pas me manquer; J'étais direct dans son champ de vision.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fous planté là, t'as l'air con comme ça., Dit-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Bah beh je …

-Ouais on va dire, sinon tu veux écouter un film?»

Maintenant que je l'avais vu, c'était comme si l'énorme malaise que je craignais avait été chassé de mon esprit. Je le regardais, là, devant moi, entrain de s'essorer les cheveux avec sa serviette, ses yeux innocents me fixant tandis qu'il me posait une simple question. À ce moment-là, je savais que je ne voulais plus partir, et surtout, que je ne partirais pas.

«-Ouais, pourquoi pas. T'as des bons trucs au moins?, Répondis-je, ayant soudain retrouvé toute ma motricité mentale.

-Pour qui tu me prend ! Bien sûr que j'ai des bons trucs !

-Ouais c'est ce qu'on va voir.»

Sur ce, il me donna un coup de serviette derrière la tête, que je lui rendis par un «Aïe merde t'es con ! », suivit de nos deux rires étrangement amicaux. Tout ça commençait vraiment à me perturber…!

Bref, il me montra ses films, qu'il avait en quantité industrielle. Ce que je lui fis remarquer, qu'il me rendit d'un sourire fier : «Je suis passionné de cinéma. C'est ce que j'aimerais faire plus tard.»

_Alors Sasuke est… un artiste ! Étonnant, tiens. _

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de recherche où Sasuke me montrait mille-et-un films tous soit disant meilleurs les uns que les autres, il décida de m'initier à un certain Almodóvar.

«-Hablar con ella, tu vas voir, ce film est un chef-d'œuvre.

-Sa veut dire quoi ça?

-Ben ça veut dire que c'est un ouvrage mémorable et excellent…

-Pas chef-d'œuvre crétin! Le truc là en espagnol!

-Ça veut dire parle avec elle, baka!

-Hé! N'm'appelle pas baka, baka ! Et puis comment j'pouvais le savoir !

-J'sais pas c'est évident. Bon aller on se la ferme et on écoute, le film commence.

-Ouais c'est ça j'vais t'en faire des on s'la ferme…», finis-je, faisait mine de bouder, ce qui me fit mériter un coup de coude sur le bras.

Je souri en coin face à sa réaction –un vrai enfant!, tout en gardant mes yeux rivés sur la télévision.

Sa commençait par l'image de deux hommes à l'opéra, un à côté de l'autre. Un des deux pleurait, et l'autre lui jetais de subtils coups d'œil, se demandant probablement pourquoi il était si ému.

De temps à autre je regardais Sasuke, qui était complètement absorbé par l'histoire. Avant la veille et aujourd'hui, jamais je n'avais vu Sasuke autre que pédant et/ou désinvolte. Mais là, c'était vraiment hors normes; Il était presqu'aussi ému que l'homme qui pleurait à l'écran. C'était magnifique à voir.

Malgré tout, il semblait que Sasuke était aussi un humain ayant une passion et pouvant ressentir de réelles émotions. Bon, il s'agissait là d'un film, mais au aurait dit que c'était la seule chose, enfin jusqu'à lors, qui réussissait à le faire sortir de sa coquille.

_Une coquille… J'connais assez bien._

Je finis par réussir à me concentrer sur le film, qui s'avéra à être réellement bon. Plus l'histoire avançait, plus tout dégénérait. Ça devenait de plus en plus troublant, mais c'était d'une justesse que je m'étonnai à remarquer et à apprécier, moi qui n'était pas un spécialiste dans le domaine du cinéma et encore moi de la critique.

Les couleurs étaient toutes magnifiques à regarder, les images étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, et le visuel était si flamboyant que j'en fini par me demander si ce monde représenté dans le film était réellement le nôtre.

Enfin, le film touchât à sa fin après presque deux heures, et alors Sasuke baissa le volume pendant le générique.

«-Alors?, me demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir si j'avais aimé son choix.

-C'était vraiment bon, t'avais raison..! J'comprends pas où il a trouvé l'inspiration de faire ça..!

-C'est parce qu'Almodóvar est un génie…!, Dit-il, une lueur d'admiration brillant dans ses yeux.

-Ouais c'est c'que j'peux constater en tout cas…

-Merde ! Il est quelle heure ?

-Euh…,_ je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur,_ Deux heures moins cinq, pourquoi?

-Putain mon prof de Karaté est en retard de vingt-cinq minutes…! Il faut que j'aille mettre mon kimono…

-Veux-tu que je m'en aille?

-Ça serait b-

-Pourquoi donc? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de spectateur, enfin, si ça intéresse le concerné. , Dit une voix posée qui me fit sursauter.

-Kakashi-sensei…!, Dit Sasuke, surpris par la présence de, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, son sensei.

-Ah et très bon choix de film, en passant.», Finit ledit sensei, tout en se rapprochant de nous.

L'homme avait une apparence assez jeune, bien que ses cheveux coiffés vers le haut fussent déjà entièrement gris. Il avait une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche, et était grand et carré. Plutôt bel homme, en soi.

«-Je me présente; Kakashi Hatake, professeur d'arts martiaux.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Mais appelez-moi Naruto…!, Répondis-je, me penchant vers l'avant en même temps que lui, sans manquer de me pencher plus bas, comme la politesse le demande.

-Enchanté, Naruto. Alors, tu connais un peu les arts martiaux?

-En vérité, je n'y connais rien, à part ce que j'ai vu dans les films avec Jet Lee et Jackie Chan…!

-Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de voir à quoi ça ressemble?

-Et bien je…, Bredouillai-je, surpris par cette invitation.

-En tout cas, dit-il en parlant de Sasuke, moi je pense que ça serait bien qu'il ait un spectateur. Ça ferait un défi pour sa concentration.

-Ah bon?

-Bien sûr.

-Ok. Ouais ça pourrait être cool…!

-Génial!

-Quoi? Kakashi-sensei! , Fit Sasuke, ré entrant soudainement dans la conversation.

-Ben quoi? Sasuke tu as fais beaucoup de progrès, ne sois pas gêné! Ça t'intéresse de voir ça, n'est-ce pas Naruto?

-Ouais j'avoue que j'suis curieux!, Répondis-je, m'amusant à voir Sasuke rager.

-Naruto !, ajouta Sasuke, se tournant soudainement vers moi.

-Ben quoi? C'est vrai, j'veux voir pourquoi tu m'as battu l'autre fois.

-Vous vous êtes battus?, S'intéressa Kakashi.

-Ouais mais moi c'est plutôt la boxe mon truc mais les arts martiaux j'avoue que c'est assez impressionnant.

-Si tu veux je peux t'essayer pour un cours voir si tu aimes?

-SENSEI ! Je ne vais pas me battre contre Naruto quand même !, désespéra Sasuke.

-Moi j'aimerais!, Renchéris-je.

-Bon, tu vois? Allez Sa-chan, va chercher une tenue décente pour des combats à notre invité.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je déteste !, Ajouta Sasuke.

-Moi j'adore, Répondit-il, pas toi Naruto?

-J'trouve ça assez mignon. , M'amusai-je à répondre.

-Bon, t'as entendu ça Sa-chan ! Mon surnom lui plaît ! , S'excita le sensei.

-ARRÊTEZ, MERDE !

-Sasuke, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite son sensei…, Dis-je, exprès pour qu'il enrage.

-C'est vrai ça, merci Naruto. Tu me feras trente pompes tantôt. _Il se retourne vers moi,_ je t'aime bien, toi !

-Merci bien. J'avoue vous apprécier également, Kakashi-sensei. , Fis-je tout en me penchant vers l'avant comme lorsque nous nous sommes présentés.

-Tu vois Sa-chan? Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui.

-Bon j'en ai marre j'vais chercher des putains de vêtements pour le baka ici présent et vais mettre mon propre Kimono. , Boudait Sasuke.

-Hé ! Ne m'appelle pas baka, baka !», Gueulai-je à l'intention du brun, tandis qu'il partait vers sa chambre.

Je me retournai donc vers Kakashi, qui avait une expression de tendresse accrochée au visage. Il semblait vraiment aimer Sasuke, un peu comme un petit-frère.

«-Ce petit peut avoir un de ses caractères, mais il a vraiment un bon fond.

-Je sais… J'ai bien fini par m'en rendre compte à mes dépends…!

-Ça m'étonne. Je n'ai pratiquement jamais vu Sasuke avec un ami chez lui, il est plutôt solitaire et même renfermé par moment.

-En fait je ne suis pas vraiment une exception… Si je suis ici, c'est parce que mon père adoptif sort avec sa mère, et puis hier nous avons eu un souper tous ensemble et suite à des événements sans grand intérêt, nous avons fini pas dormir ici.

-Je vois. Tu es orphelin? Si ce n'est pas trop déplacé…

-Oui, mes parents sont morts il y a cinq ans.

-Hm. Désolé.

-C'est rien, vraiment. Je m'y suis fait et Iruka est vraiment un bon père pour moi.

-He bien ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il semble tant t'apprécier.»

_M'apprécier? _

«-Depuis la mort de son père, il a peu à peu commencer à se faire une carapace. C'est plutôt triste, en fait. Peut-être qu'il se voit un peu en toi, après tout… En tout cas, il a l'air de s'en sortir plutôt bien, à ce que j'ai vu..! , Continua-t-il.

-Son… Son père est mort?»

_Ce doit être de ça qu'il voulait parler lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il savait ce que c'était de tout repartir à zéro…_

«-Tu… tu ne savais pas ?

-Non…

-Hm. Dans ce cas, ne lui en parle pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Il déteste aborder ce sujet, et il n'en parle que très rarement.

-O…ok.»

La porte de la chambre de Sasuke calqua, nous montrant qu'il avait fini de se changer. Il arriva dans la pièce, et me lança mes vêtements de combat en même temps qu'un regard noir. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que j'allais participer au cours…!

Bref, j'allai dans la salle de bain (souvenirs, souvenirs…) et mis les vêtements sur mon dos; soit une camisole blanche et un pantalon de coton noir. Je mis cinq minutes à me changer et à sortir de la pièce, et finalement aller les rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement.

Lorsque j'entrai, Sasuke et Kakashi étaient entrain de se battre pour s'échauffer. Ils bougeaient tous les deux à une vitesse relativement rapide, mais ce qui était impressionnant c'était l'enchaînement des mouvements. Un geste d'attaque se faisait bloquer par un geste de défense, mais avec une légèreté qui semblait chorégraphiée. C'était un peu comme si les mouvements s'emboîtaient.

Soudain, Kakashi fit un genre de coup de pied que Sasuke se prit en plein visage. Il tomba un peu plus loin sur le dos, et se redressa avec un sourire en coin :

«-Mawashi Geri (1), Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui-là…!

-Visiblement. Il faut que tu sois plus concentré Sasuke.

-Je sais. Mais c'est difficile étant donné que j'ai le ventre vide…

-Vous n'avez pas mangé ? Pas étonnant que tu sois si déconcentré. , Dit-il, avant de se retourner vers moi, Viens, Naruto !

-Ça alors… Vous êtes vraiment fort, Kakashi-sensei..!

-Merci bien. Bon, si vous voulez être capable d'arriver à quelque chose aujourd'hui, vous devez manger. J'ai une idée; Sasuke, va préparer un bon repas pendant que je montre quelques mouvements de base à Naruto.

-Mais…!

-Sasuke, là c'est ton Sensei qui te parle, ce qui veut dire interdiction de t'obstiner.

-Oui Kakashi-sensei…, Répondit-il, visiblement irrité, tout en se dirigeant vers l'étage pour préparer à manger.

-Bon! Prêt pour quelques bases ?

-Mais vous êtes sûr que je ne vais pas ralentir votre cours? Parce que moi et le Karaté…

-On a le temps, t'inquiètes pour ça. Mais j'admets que si tu n'apprends pas vite tu vas recevoir pas mal de coups..!

-J'apprends plutôt vite, en vérité. J'ai une bonne mémoire.

-Parfait ! Tu es déjà en forme, ce qui est un avantage également. Bon, commençons.»

Je me surpris à boire toutes ses paroles et à faire à la lettre tout ce qu'il me montrait. En peu de temps, je réussi à enchaîner quelques mouvements, ce qui me motivai encore plus à en apprendre d'avantage. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, j'adorais le Karaté.

«-Alors ça, ça s'appelle _Mae Geri Kekomi_. Ce coup de pied est fait avec le talon. Tu pars du bas, et tu vas vers le haut, comme ça.»

Il fit une démonstration assez impressionnante, et bien que ça ait paru difficile, je m'essayai de suite, en suivant ses instructions.

Après une bonne trentaine de fois, mon coup de pied fut plutôt réussi. Évidemment, je n'étais pas un légendaire Karateka, mais j'y arrivais, et plutôt bien, même.

«-Très bien, très bien. Bon, maintenant que tu connais la majorité des mouvements de base et quelques prises en plus, tu peux te défendre, et à peu près te battre. Essayons, voir.

-Me battre contre… vous ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais ton niveau, je vais y aller doucement.

-Allons-y alors !», Fis-je, comme poussé par la fièvre du combat.

Nous fîmes donc la classique révérence, et nous nous plaçâmes en position de combat. Il attaqua le premier, avec un coup de poing assez simple à bloquer. Il m'en envoya un autre, que je bloquai de la même façon. Tandis que j'avais les deux mains occupées à attendre un coup de poing, il me poussa vers l'arrière en posant sa main à plat sur ma poitrine. Je perdis mon centre de gravité et recula de cinq ou six pas.

«-Fais attention à tes ouvertures, Naruto. Faire des feintes est une stratégie très souvent utilisée pour trouver des ouvertures. Ça aurait pu être ton visage..!»

Les ouvertures, hein…

«-J'ai compris.»

Nous reprîmes donc le combat, et cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui attaquai le premier, lui donnant un coup de poing, qu'il prit en _Te Nagame Uke_ (C'est-à-dire en stoppant mon bras en mouvement avec sa main à plat). J'utilisai cette défense pour faire ma feinte, soit prendre mon autre bras et le passer sous celui de mon sensei pour lui faire un _Fugikomi Age Uke_ (C'est-à-dire un coup de poing dans les côtes, sous le bras levé). Il se plie sous la surprise, et j'en profitai pour lui faire un coup de pied, qu'il attrapa, pour me pousser vers l'arrière, ce qui me fit tomber par terre.

«-Pas mal, belle feinte. C'est vrai que tu apprends vite.

-Merci, Kakashi-sensei.

-Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais le repas est prêt. , Lança Sasuke, qui était arrivé avec trois plats de ramen.

-Des ramens ! , Criai-je, heureux d'enfin manger, et encore plus heureux de manger des ramens.

-Tu en as fais un pour moi..? , Dit Kakashi, comme ému par l'attention du brun.

-D'après vous?, Répondit Sasuke de son habituel ton désinvolte, bien que cette fois, il semblait un peu gêné de montrer qu'il avait pensé à son sensei.

-Merci Sa-chan !

-De rien… Hé ! Arrête de m'appeler Sa-chan, merde !

-J'vais arrêter si j'veux. Jusqu'à maintenant, je reste ton sensei et je peux t'appeler comme je veux.

-Sensei..!

-ITADAKIMASU !, Criai-je, trop obnubilé par la merveille de soupe devant mes yeux.

-Il a bien raison. Allons, Sa-chan, suffit ses querelles. Laissons-nous plutôt aller face à un bon repas.

-Hm. , Rétorqua ledit Sa-chan, un grognement pour seule réponse.

C'était étrange quand même. Ce Kakashi, à première vue, semblait être un homme sérieux et mature. Mais avec du recul (Pas un énorme recul, d'ailleurs), il était plutôt attachant et surtout attaché à Sasuke. On voyait dans ses yeux toute l'affection qu'il portait pour son protégé, son élève, son ami, bref, pour ce Sasuke que j'apprenais à connaître de plus en plus à chaque instant.

«-En tout cas Naruto, tu apprends très vite. La feinte que tu as faite tantôt était très réussie! Tu m'as impressionné.

-Merci beaucoup, Kakashi-sensei.

-Ouais attend plutôt de te battre contre moi, là tu ne te feras pas ménager..!, Fit Sasuke, me défiant du regard.

-J'ai bien hâte de voir ça! Je vais te battre à plat de couture! Répondis-je, la même lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Tu crois…!

-J'en suis certain! Tu vas voir Sasuke ! (NDLA : Tiens? Ça me rappelle un certain manga… Étrange…)

-Tu te goures mon vieux !

-Ah tu crois SA-CHAN ?

-NE M'APPELLE PAS SA-CHAN !

-SA-CHAN! SA-CHAN! SA-CHAN! SA-CHAN!

-Les enfants, les enfants… Gardez cette énergie pour quand vous allez vous battre…, Tenta Kakashi-sensei, en vain.

-Ah vas te faire voir, merde !, me lança Sasuke, mangeant compulsivement ses ramens.

-C'est ça, bouffe et ferme ta gueule Sa-Chan chéri…! , Lui répondis-je, histoire de mettre le coup de grâce.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, et me lança un regard noir que j'aurais pu parier digne de la couleur des yeux de Lucifer.

J'arborai un sourire glorieux, et mangeai mes ramens avec appétit. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions tous fini de manger.

«-Alors, prêts à vous battre, les garçons?»

_**À suivre…**_

**Mawashi Geri****: **Coup de pied d'un quart de tour de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur.

_**Alors? Pas trop compliquer cette histoire de mouvements de Karaté?**_

_**DES REVIEWS ?**_

_**Merci !**_

_**Hily-chan xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

**POINTS TOURNANTS : Chapitre 14.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_«-Alors, prêts à vous battre, les garçons?»_

Sasuke et moi étions face-à-face, en position de combat. Malgré ma concentration, mes yeux le regardaient de haut en bas avec un regard qui se voulait neutre, mais qui me trahissait toujours. Ce regard incontrôlable que j'ai toujours un peu posé sur lui, mais que je posais de façon quasi compulsive ses dernier temps : Mon regard désireux.

Je savais qu'il le décodait, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mes pupilles de dévisager la beauté qui leur était offerte. Ils étaient obnubilés, hypnotisés. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi, poings levés, avait un visage d'une exquise finesse qui se trouvait à être irrésistible pour mes iris.

«-Prêt?, Me lança-t-il.

-Oui, répondis-je, tandis que nous nous saluions comme la tradition des arts-martiaux l'obligeait.

-AJIME !» Cria Kakashi-Sensei, marquant le début du combat.

Nous commençâmes par tourner face-à-face, sautillant légèrement. Soudain, il me sauta littéralement dessus, commençant par un coup de poings que je réussi à bloquer. Il se reprit alors avec un Yoko Geri Fumikomi (coup de pied vers les tibias), ce qui me fit tomber au sol sous la douleur saillante.

«-J'te l'avais dit que j'te battrais, me dit-il d'un air pédant.

-J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot..! Lui répondis-je, sûr de moi malgré ma douleur à la jambe.

Au moment où je croisai son regard prétentieux, je ressenti la même haine que je ressentais lorsqu'on s'est battu en retenue. Cependant, cette haine n'était liée qu'au combat, et à mon orgueil.

Parce que ne pas réussir ce que j'entreprenais était la chose que je n'avais jamais supporté, et le Karaté ne ferait pas exception à la règle…!

Je me remis donc en position de combat, l'adrénaline et la force de ma volonté me faisant oublier ma douleur. Je me remis face à lui, tentant de lui cacher ma faiblesse.

«-Pas trop fatigué Sa-chan? Lui lançai-je.

-Ce coup de pied n'était qu'un échauffement, me répondit-il.

-Ça va Naruto?» Me demanda Kakashi-Sensei, vu le coup que je venais de recevoir.

Je lui fis signe que j'allais bien, et me remis en position de combat.

«-AJIME!»

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui lui sautai dessus, en lui octroyant un superbe (pardonnez mon manque de modestie) Mae geri qu'il reçu dans le ventre. Mon coup de pied lui coupa le souffle et le fit reculer de quelques pas, mais il avait visiblement déjà pris pires coups.

Il se remit donc rapidement en position de combat, mais cette fois essoufflé, ses cheveux, légèrement désaxé de leur cadre naturel, cachant un de ses yeux.

Il était magnifique, et, malgré moi, sa position évoquait chez moi des images de fantasme. Je l'imaginais nu, à peine drapé, encore essoufflé suite à nos ébats bestiaux.

Mais bon, il fallait que je me concentre, d'autant plus que ce n'était décidément pas un bon moment pour penser à ça.

Soudain, à cause de ma concentration me faisant défaut, je n'eus pas le temps de voir et, de coup, d'anticiper le mawashi geri, coup que je reçu un plein visage et qui m'envoya valser un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

Ma mâchoire me faisait souffrir, ainsi que mon corps en entier à cause de ma chute. J'avais appris à tomber, certes, mais ma tête était tellement ailleurs que j'avoue ne même pas y avoir pensé.

Je ressenti à nouveau cette rage du combat, l'orgueil sévèrement atteint. Un seul coup de pied lui a suffit pour me faire fléchir, et ce deux fois. Oui, il était plus avancé que moi, mais j'apprenais très vite et j'avais une motivation hors du commun. Alors non, Sasuke n'avait aucune raison de m'avoir eu aussi vite. C'était son beau visage qui avait détourné mon attention. Plus jamais ça n'arriverait, j'avais trop honte qu'il ait pu me battre aussi facilement.

Je me relevai, le sourire typique du combattant prêt à verser jusqu'à le dernière goutte de son sang pour rester sur le champ de bataille.

Je me remis en position de combat, faisant comprendre à Kakashi que j'étais prêt à continuer.

Je sentais brûler un feu en moi, le feu de joie, le feu des bûchers. J'étais prêt à exploser.

«-AJIME!»

Cette fois-ci, je couru vers lui avec la rage au ventre, enchaînant coups après coups. Peut-être qu'il allait réussir à me battre, vu son niveau, mais s'il le faisait, ça ne serait pas sans peine. C'était une promesse.

Je voyais ses traits se durcir, il semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi d'un coup j'étais un adversaire presque de taille, alors que quelques minutes auparavant d'un seul coup il m'envoyait au sol.

Je tentais de mettre à l'œuvre tout ce que Kakashi-Sensei m'avait appris, j'essayais de me rappeler toute notion utile à la situation. J'essayai même de me rappeler comment Sasuke m'avait battu l'autre fois. Je voulais tout savoir, avoir toutes les chances de mon côté pour le battre.

Soudain, alors qu'il avait réussi à bloquer toutes mes attaques, je vis une ouverture sur son torse. Je saisi de suite l'occasion en lui envoyant un gyaku tsuki (coup de poing) avec la paume de ma main, sur son sternum. Il recula de quelques pas, et finit par perdre l'équilibre pour terminer au sol.

Il regardait ses pieds tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, de chœur avec moi. La surprise se lisait aisément sur son visage, tout comme sur celui de Kakashi, et j'avoue, aussi sur le miens.

Nous n'arrivions tous pas à croire que j'avais battu Sasuke. Même moi j'y croyais plus ou moins…!

Sasuke leva ses yeux vers les miens, et me fixa. Je décodais sans peine l'incompréhension et la honte dans son regard, ce qui faisait gonfler mon orgueil.

«-Bravo Naruto…! Tu as parfaitement saisi l'ouverture. Je doute que tu tombes encore sur un coup de chance comme celui-là, parce que d'habitude Sasuke surveilles toujours sa garde – il posa un regard de reproche à Sasuke- mais aujourd'hui il c'est relâché là-dessus, visiblement ! L'important c'est que tu ais réussi à saisir cette ouverture.

-Merci, Kakashi-Sensei..!» Le remercie-je, en me penchant par politesse.

Soudain, Sasuke se leva et sorti de la pièce, sans adresser la parole ni à moi ni à son maître.

Je sais que je venais de blesser son orgueil, mais ma gorge se serra légèrement. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais en voyant la haine et la rancœur peintes sur son visage, quelque chose en moi regrettait un peu d'avoir gagné contre lui.

Je voyais dans les yeux de Kakashi une froideur qui m'était inconnue. Jusqu'à lors, il n'avait pas semblé être le genre de personne à repeindre ce genre d'expression. De voir ces yeux vides et son allure glacée me faisait me poser bien des questions. Cependant, ce fut lui qui décida de me donner des réponses.

-«Ne te sens pas coupable d'avoir atteint ton but. Sasuke est très orgueilleux et des fois c'en devient même immature. Il faut le laisser réfléchir à sa défaite pour qu'il arrête de faire son enfant.

-Je vois… Mais il s'est bien battu il me semble… Mérite-t-il autant de froideur?

-Tu sais Naruto, c'est mon élève. Je sais comment agir avec lui.

-Je sais. Excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais bon, pour parler Karaté, je trouve que tu as une facilité à apprendre et à appliquer. Tu voudrais pousser là-dedans? Je pense que tu réussirais très bien dans le domaine», Fit-il, reprenant son ton sympathique.

Un sourire élargit mon visage. Je me sentais fier, j'avais épaté la galerie, quand même..!

-«Ça serait génial !

-Tiens? Tu perds soudain ton vocabulaire d'enfant bien élevé. Ça te va bien ce naturel !

-Euh…

-Ce n'est rien, franchement…!

-Ok alors…

-Enfin. Si tu veux continuer des cours, je pourrais en discuter avec ton père, enfin, père adoptif, bref, je pourrais trouver un arrangement pour le paiement etc.

-Et bien… J'avoue en fait qu'Iruka n'a pas énormément d'argent… Je ne sais pas si c'est possible… , Dis-je, perdant un peu ma bonne humeur.

-Écoute, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais m'arranger avec lui.

-Si vous le dites…»

Il me regarda et me fit un sourire se voulant rassurant. Je lui faisais confiance, après tout.

Iruka et moi étions à la porte de la demeure de Sasuke, prêts à partir. Puisque Iruka avait perdu son porte monnaie la veille, Mikoto s'était portée volontaire pour nous déposer chez nous.

Je dis au revoir à Kakashi qui avait glissé un mot à Iruka à propos du Karaté, salua Itachi qui était arrivé plus tôt en après-midi, mais je ne vit pas Sasuke monter nous dire au revoir.

«-Où est Sasuke?, Demanda Mikoto à l'endroit de Kakashi, comme de fait.

-Il est frustré d'avoir perdu contre Naruto, alors il se cache.

-Ah bon… Parfois il peut être si immature, c'est très décevant. J'aurais aimé qu'il dise au revoir à nos invités…

-Pour ça, Renchéris-je, il m'a au moins dit au revoir à moi, soyez en rassurée!», Dis-je en blague, pour qu'elle garde le moral.

Kakashi ria à ma blague, et Mikoto me souri gentiment.

«-Bon, allons-y! Au revoir Hatake-san, je vous appellerai éventuellement pour reparler de vos cours de Karaté., Dit Iruka.

-Entendu, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kakashi…»

Après d'interminables salutations, nous finîmes par partir. J'avais un sentiment lourd qui me pesait, celui de ne pas savoir si Sasuke et moi étions au moins amis.

Je regardais par la fenêtre de la voiture leur maison, tandis que nous sortions du stationnement privé. Plus je voyais le bâtiment s'éloigner petit à petit, plus je sentais l'amertume en moi s'amplifier.

Mais, ce ne fut que lorsque nous tournâmes le coin, que j'aperçus ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde un visage pâle, encadré de mèches noires, collé à une fenêtre à nous regarder partir.

Le trajet avaitt un goût amer, un goût d'adieu. J'avais l'impression que Sasuke et moi allions laisser ce weekend derrière nous, et garder la même relation que nous avions toujours eût, soit une haine mutuelle.

En deux jours, nous nous sommes chacun révélés à l'autre à un point que je n'aurais su espéré. Il m'avait avoué par la force des choses, sans même utiliser les mots, un secret que nous partagions. Un secret que je soupçonnais même être le seul de son entourage à connaître.

Enfin, bien que ma nouvelle perception de Sasuke ait eut du positif, il restait tout de même un point plutôt négatif à ne pas négliger. J'étais encore plus attiré par lui qu'avant, et ça risquait fort bien d'augmenter la fréquence et l'intensité de mes crises…

«-Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ton weekend, Naruto? Me demanda soudain Iruka.

-C'était agréable…! Merci beaucoup, d'ailleurs, Mikoto. Répondis-je, en finissant à l'endroit de la mère de Sasuke.

-Ce n'est rien, tu reviens quand tu veux! Répondit-elle, de son magnifique sourire.

-Avec plaisir!» Finis-je.

Effectivement, il m'aurait fait un grand plaisir de lui rendre visite encore une fois, et même deux, trois… En fait, plus je regardais le paysage défiler, plus j'avais envie de retourner là-bas, d'aller le voir. Je cherchais de plus en plus sa présence, le souvenir de son visage paisible et endormi imprimé sur mes rétines m'harcelant sans cesse.

Mais ce sentiment n'éveillait pas tout à fait mon entrejambe. C'était un peu plus haut, dans ma poitrine, que je sentais qu'il manquait d'espace.

Je commençais à me demander à quoi tout cela pouvait bien rimer, bien que je susse exactement qu'est-ce que ça signifiait.

La vérité était que je ne voulais pas me l'admettre.

_**À suivre… **_

_**Je sais, c'est un court chapitre pour un si long temps d'absence. Pardonnez-moi, je vais essayer d'être plus assidue!  
Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre-ci?**_

_**DES REVIEWWWEWEWEWEWWSSSS (comme d'habitude :P )**_

_**Je vous aime, chers lecteurs ! Je devrais être moins cruelle, je sais. Alors pour me faire pardonner, dès que j'ai publié ce chapitre, j'écrirai la suite et la publierai dès que terminée ! **_

_**MAIS POUR ÇA JE VEUX DES REVIEWS ! :P**_

_**Ciao !  
Hily-chan xx**_


	15. Chapter 15

**POINTS TOURNANTS CHAPITRE 15**

**Bonne lecture!**

Je tournais sur moi-même dans mon lit sans arrêt, incapable de trouver sommeil.  
_Est-ce qu'il me reste un peu de marijuana…_ Parfois ça m'aidait à mieux dormir. Mais cette nuit-là c'aurait été vain, tant j'étais troublé.

Je pensais sans cesse à Sasuke.

Je pensais à lui, mais le sentiment de désir que j'avais à son égard n'était plus le même. Inexplicablement, je n'avais pas envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui, de le prendre bestialement, sans ménagement. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller me soulager avec Neji. Surtout pas.

On aurait dit que j'avais envie de lui, et seulement lui, mais d'une autre façon. Comme si le fauve en moi, assoiffé de corps chauds, s'était tut. Il n'y avait plus que moi, l'adolescent qui se sentait incroyablement attiré par Sasuke.

Cependant, le fait que ce désir animal ait cessé de me harceler, que la voix de mes crises ait cessé de me parler, rendait tout confus. Comment était-ce possible que mon cerveau puisse avoir le contrôle sur mes crises, tout à coup ? Enfin. C'était tout de même mieux ainsi.

Je me retournai encore une fois sur moi-même, cette fois couché sur le côté. Je sentais que mes paupières s'alourdissaient, mais ma tête ne cessait de penser. Penser à lui. À sa voix, son rire. À ses expressions faciales, à son corps en mouvement.

Ce fut donc sur ses visions que je m'endormis, enfin paisible.

Il était 8h53 AM, j'étais devant le bureau de Tsunade. Bon. 9h00 tous les matins devant son bureau, avec Sasuke. Je ne savais pas trop comment ça allait être, vu le weekend dernier. Étions-nous sensés être des amis? Est-ce que nous allions au moins nous respecter? Je n'en savais rien.

Mais lorsque je le vis apparaître dans le couloir, avancer vers moi, je sus que je ne pourrais pas longtemps faire semblant que sa présence me laissait indifférent. Sauf que pour le moment, je devais avoir l'air le plus nonchalant possible, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air con si jamais il ne voulait pas d'une amitié.

J'étais assis contre le mûr, par terre. Mes jambes étaient pliées devant moi, j'accotais mes coudes sur mes genoux, laissant mes avant-bras étendus devant moi, dans le vide. Je regardais le mûr d'en face, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus désinvolte possible.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, imitant ma position.

«-'lut. Dit-il, sans même me regarder.

-Hm.» Répondis-je, de la même façon.

Ce fut le silence une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à me parler :

«-Je sais que Kakashi t'as dit pour mon père. »

J'osai enfin le regarder en face. J'étais interloqué, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça…

«-Il m'a dit de ne pas t'en parler, c'est ce que j'ai fais. Mais je suis désolé, vraiment. Je te comprends, tu sais…

-Oui, je sais.»

Il était très froid, il semblait tendu. Ce sujet était très sensible chez lui, et je ne pouvais que comprendre ce lourd sentiment.

«-Tu sais Naruto, continua-t-il, je veux que ma mère soit heureuse. À la mort de mon père, elle a arrêté de l'être, ou simplement même d'essayer de l'être. Mais depuis qu'elle a rencontré Iruka, elle semble revivre. Ça fait beaucoup de bien à Itachi et moi.

-Je comprends…

-Naruto, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas lui causer d'ennuis. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en fasse pour moi, et c'est pour ça que j'essayais d'être aimable avec toi lorsqu'on était chez moi.

-Ok.

-Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'ici, à l'école, on n'est pas copains. Mais bon, c'est sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive d'incidents de bagarre ou quoi que ce soit et que nos parents soient au courant, sinon ça porterais un peu à confusion. Alors on ne cherche pas le problème, mais on n'est pas copains. Ok?

-Ok. »

Sur ce, il se tut, et moi aussi.

Je me sentais stupide, tellement stupide. Je ne me sentais même pas blessé, j'étais simplement enragé. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu croire que Sasuke était quelqu'un d'agréable, sous une coquille de tristesse? Comment j'avais pu croire qu'il voulait qu'on soit amis? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ce que j'étais stupide. Je le détestais encore plus qu'avant. Je me sentais humilié.

Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, c'était tout simplement égoïste. Comme s'il m'avait demandé mon avis..!

Je me sentais en furie, tant j'avais honte.

«-Il n'étais même pas question d'être amis, de toute façon. Depuis que mes parents sont morts, Iruka a perdu ses deux meilleurs amis. Ça l'a rendu dépressif un moment, t'as mère l'aide bien à s'en sortir. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Sasuke.»

Sur ce, je me levai, sans même lui adresser un regard. La Tsunade pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Je me dirigeai nonchalamment vers la sortie, où je comptais bien, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment déjà, aller me fumer une cigarette.

_Que Sasuke aille se faire foutre, tout comme sa famille à la con, ou encore comme cette conne de Tsunade_. En fait, le monde entier pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une putain de cigarette.

«-Il faut toujours se protéger, les jeunes! Sinon, vous pourriez attraper une chlamydia !»

Toute la classe était particulièrement sceptique, certains riaient nerveusement. Pour ma part, ce court de sexualité me laissait froid. Seule une rage sans nom persistait en moi et monopolisait toutes mes pensées. À bien y penser, cette rage avait un nom : Rancœur.

J'en voulais tellement à Sasuke de m'avoir ainsi envoyé promener? J'avais eu l'impression, le week-end dernier, qu'un certain lien c'était créé entre nous. Je l'avais vraiment senti…! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'amusait-il ainsi à me faire des idées, à jouer un jeu? C'était ridicule. C'était immature… C'était stupide ! Je lui en voulais d'être capable d'être adorable, d'être aussi beau, juste… D'être impossible à me laisser indifférent.

Simplement d'être capable de créer autant de contradictions en moi.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je ne pensais plus à lui uniquement d'un point de vue sexuel. Je ressentais quelque chose pour lui… Et je détestais ça.

«-Je suis là…» Dis-je, sans trop d'entrain, avant de claquer nonchalamment la porte derrière moi.

Je n'eus aucune réponse sur le coup, mais ce fut en me rendant à la cuisine que je la trouvai.

«-Mikoto? Comment allez-vous? Fis-je, retrouvant soudain mon sourire.

-On ne peut mieux, je dois dire !»

Je regardai soudain Iruka, et le vit sourire comme il l'avait rarement fait depuis que je le connaissais.

«-Wow, Iruka, t'as bien l'air heureux, dis-moi !

-C'est parce que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-Génial! Pourquoi?»

Iruka prit une pause. Il sembla soudain réfléchir à ses mots, ce qui installa, sans le vouloir, une espèce d'appréhension. Quand Iruka agissait de la sorte, c'était souvent pour me présenter une mauvaise nouvelle.

_Comme lorsqu'il ma annoncé la mort de papa et maman…_

Mais si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, non?

«-Naruto, Mikoto et moi avons bien réfléchis. Nous nous aimons à la folie, et chaque instant que nous passons séparés est une véritable torture…

-…Ah bon…

-Naruto, je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins. Nous allons vivre chez les Uchiwa!» Lança-t-il, avant de serrer sa bien-aimée dans ses bras.

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Vivre chez Sasuke…?

«-Alors Naruto, qu'en dis-tu? Bien sûr, si ça te cause un problème, peut importe lequel, dis-le. Je veux que tu saches que je te considère vraiment comme mon fils, et que ton opinion a une énorme valeur dans notre choix.

-Je sais Iruka… Il… Faut que j'y penses deux secondes, et…»

Je vis soudain leur expression changer de la joie à la déception. Parce que je n'avais pas dis «Ouais! Pourquoi ne partirions pas de suite!», ils redoutaient que je ne veuille pas du tout y aller. Mais… même si c'était le cas, juste à voir leur mine déconfite me faisait me sentir coupable. Qui étais-je pour entraver à leur bonheur?

Je ne pouvais pas refuser égoïstement.

«-…Avec tout le bordel qu'il y a ici, on ferait mieux de commencer nos bagages au plus vite…!»

Sur ce, leur visage reprirent leur éclat, alors qu'ils me sautèrent dans les bras, criant dans mes oreilles une litanie de «merci».

Au moins, je devais dire que c'était beau de les voir aussi heureux. En un sens, ça me rendait heureux aussi.

Mais ce court bonheur tomba vite, lorsque les mots que Sasuke m'avait dis plus tôt me revinrent en tête.

Et dire que j'allais devoir vivre sous le même toit que lui… Bonne chance. Vraiment.

Ce matin-là, c'était à contrecœur que je m'étais rendu au bureau de Tsunade pour 9h du matin. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir Sasuke.

Mais je savais, profondément en moi, que si je désirais autant ne pas le voir, c'était justement parce que j'avais une envie incommensurable de le voir. Et que de m'avouer vaincu par Sasuke me faisais me renfrogner.

_Vraiment, mes prises de conscience sont de pires en pires…_

Bref, j'arrivai à destination en premier, et m'assis contre le mur, comme d'habitude : Jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, bras sur mes genoux. J'attendis ainsi pendant environ cinq minutes, quand enfin je le vis arriver.

Il marchait avec désinvolture, la tête haute comme à son habitude. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, m'octroyant d'un léger frisson. Il vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de moi.

«-Salut, dit-il.

-Salut», répondis-je.

Les minutes passaient, encore comme d'habitude, dans un silence absolu. Je décidai de le rompre, pensant au fait qu'on allait devoir vivre ensemble dorénavant.

«-Je me demande pourquoi on viens encore ici, alors que Tsunade n'est jamais là», dis-je, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sasuke esquissa un faible sourire, avant de répondre :

«-On 'sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle nous espionne de son bureau…

-…La salope… Dis-je en blague, faisant rire Sasuke un peu plus franchement.

-Et quelle salope…! Ajouta-t-il, blaguant à son tour.

-Une salope qui se prend pour un psy, en plus! Renchéris-je, faisant monter notre niveau de rire.

-Celles-là sont les chiantes à baiser…!» Fit-il en coup de grâce, nous faisant pouffer de rire.

Nous riions, mais nous calmions peu à peu chaque instant. Après environ une trentaine de secondes, nous étions redevenus calmes, de faibles sourires pendus à nos lèvres.

«- Hier, j'ai su qu'on allait habiter ensemble. Dit-il, tout en tournant sa tête vers moi.

-Moi aussi. Étrange nouvelle, quand même…» Répondis-je, le regardant à mon tour.

Ce qu'il était beau. Il était réellement parfait… Il avait tout pour être aimé, désiré. J'avais envie de le goûter, mais pas de la même façon qu'avant. J'aurais voulu poser chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes, connaître leur saveur. J'aurais voulu sentir les frissons qui tordent agréablement les entrailles, avoir le sourire béat qu'on a quand on est euphorique, au visage. J'aurais voulu passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, juste pour connaitre leur texture, juste pour avoir leur odeur empreinte sur mes doigts. J'aurais voulu effleurer sa peau limpide du bout de mes doigts, simplement pour connaître sa légèreté.

Mais reste que tous ses purs désirs me laissaient perplexe. Même anxieux.

À cette pensée, je détournai mes yeux des siens.

«-On est demi-frères, réalises-tu?

-En fait non, parce qu'Iruka n'est pas mon vrai père, répondis-je.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… désolé, dit-il, alors que je sentais toujours son regard sur moi.

-Ce n'est rien…»

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, et tombai dans ses yeux. Ses grands yeux noirs. Ses abysses profonds… Qui savaient si bien m'engloutir.

Pourtant, il détourna la tête, et murmura, avec moquerie :

«-Je me demande déjà comment je vais réussir à te supporter…, Dit-il, de son air hautain.

-Pfff! C'est moi qui n'y arriverai jamais !» Riais-je.

Nous riions, quand soudain le son de la cloche retentit. Nous fîmes comme prit par surprise.

«-Déjà?» Murmura Sasuke, pour lui-même, mais que j'entendis.

Je me levai alors, et il m'imita. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes face-à-face, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

«-Bon…, dis-je.

-Alors… Bonne journée.

-Ouais, bonne journée…»

Il me sourit finalement, et, avant de retourner les talons, il eut une expression d'incompréhension, qui était, selon mes déductions, pour lui-même.

Il marcha finalement dans la direction opposée à moi, massant sa nuque avec sa main droite. Je le regardais s'éloigner, dans tout son éclat.

Une beauté. Voilà ce qu'il était : Une beauté insaisissable.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu'il avait été décidé qu'Iruka et moi emménagions chez les Uchiwa. J'étais maintenant sur le pas de la porte de mon ancien appartement. Il n'allait pas vraiment me manquer, surtout face à la maison grandiose dans laquelle nous allions vivre. Mais Neji allait me manquer. Parce qu'il était un très bon ami… Parce que j'avais passé de sublimes moments en sa compagnie… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…!

Sauf que j'appréhendais. Comme mes crises allaient-elles être une fois là-bas? Est-ce que j'allais devoir parler de mon problème satyriasis à Mikoto? Ou encore à Itachi? À Sasuke? Ou même à tout le monde en même temps?

Iruka m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire pour ça. Il avait pensé à me demander comment allaient mes crises, et moi, avec honnêteté, je lui avais dit qu'elles allaient de mieux en mieux. Ce n'était pas faux… Pour ce qui était de coucher avec Neji, ou un autre mec. Mais Sasuke ÉTAIT mes crises. C'était lui qui les engendraient. Vivre sous le même toit que Sasuke… Et probablement dans le sous-sol avec lui, en plus. Je m'inquiétais…

En fait, je m'inquiétais surtout pour lui. J'allais peut-être le violer un jour…!

Bref Iruka et moi quittâmes notre appartement. Je laissai une lettre au pas de la porte de Neji, puisqu'il s'était absenté.

Mikoto conduisait a voiture, souriante comme jamais. Moi, je regardais le paysage défiler avec un mélange de joie et d'appréhension.

Je repensais à ce que m'avais dit Sasuke. «Amis à la maison, mais pas à l'école». Était-ce si vrai? J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il ne me détestait pas. Je sentais même qu'il m'appréciait. N'avait-il pas parlé de moi à sa mère, il y a quelques semaines de cela, avant même qu'elle ne sorte avec Iruka?

Enfin. Je cogitais, sans pouvoir y remédier. J'avais hâte de le voir. J'étais anxieux à cette idée.

«-Nous y voilà !» Lança joyeusement Mikoto.

Elle arrêta la voiture, et nous en sortîmes. Iruka et moi déchargions le véhicule de nos bagages, lui un sourire béat au visage, et moi une expression anxieuse au miens.

Lorsque nous eûmes finit, nous entrâmes dans la maison. C'est alors que je vis Sasuke assis sur le comptoir, mangeant nonchalamment une tranche de pain.

Alors ça y était. Sasuke et moi allions vivre ensemble.

Il me fit un faible sourire en coin, qui me fit rougir d'un coup.

Vivre avec Sasuke… Ça semblait être un assez gros défi à relever.

À suivre…

I AM BACK! Oui, désolée. J'ai une vie bne chargée, voyez-vous… Alors parfois je perds l'envie d'écrire parce que j'ai 1 00 000 000 autres trucs en tête qui m'empêchent de trouver l'inspiration et la sérénité propices à l'écriture.

Mais me voilà de retour, prête à en mettre plein la vue avec Points tournants!

Sinon, je tiens également à vous dire que j'écris au fur et à mesure… Ce qui veut dire : Publication inconstante…!

Pardon, mille pardons, mais je suis comme ça…! Alors merci de votre patience infinie !

Sinon, des reviews? Après tout ce temps, vous devez en avoir des choses à dire!

Merci !

Hily-chan xx


End file.
